The Desperation of One
by ellias4life
Summary: The child of a legendary and a human has his world thrown upside down as the worlds worst criminal organizations begin to form up into one and begin catching all the legendaries. What will he be willing to give up to save his family? Will he free the other legends, or will he suffer the same fate? M for language and violence in later chapters. -All rights go to pokemon-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Making Mischief

* * *

"Arceus, damn it." I mumbled to myself as I looked at the slip of paper that had suddenly appeared in front of me. I bent down and unfolded the old feeling yellow parchment.

"Dear James,

You are hereby summoned to the Hall of legends. There is an emergency meeting at 3:00. We must discuss matters of human problems like always.

Arceus

P.S. I heard that."

I smiled as the last part inscribed itself as Arceus heard my curse. I looked at my clock. It was 2:30 and I figured I might as well go The Hall early because I wasn't going to get much done, not that I was anyway doing much anyway.

I was a half-legend. I had white hair and usually wore a white hoodie with a master ball design on the shoulder and jeans. My mother was none other than mew, my father was Ash Ketchum. She had told me how he charmed her the day he had gone to find his pikachu and one thing lead to another and I was born a few months later.

I focused my energy into teleporting to The Hall. It was a beautiful place, the walls were made out of marble and it branched into a court like room at the end. There were various doors down the main hall that the legendaries and half legendaries could sleep in if they wanted.

I wasn't surprised to see Arceus waiting for me. "I expected you to show up early." She said. She had the unique ability to change gender but most of the time she preferred being female. I didn't question it though, because being half mew, I could also change, and I was guilty of changing into the opposite sex for my own benefit. I could also change my human appearance, but I usually just stuck with my usual look of white hair and a plain face.

"Well, when you send out the summoning on such a short notice what can I get done?" I joked. Arceus and I were good friends, like I was with most legendaries. The few I didn't get along with was deoxys, because it would always act so self centered, I tried to stay away from the legendary birds and Groudon, they were always fighting. Darkrai was actually one of the best I got along with because we shared many of the same ideas. We both thought society was best left alone and stick to the small friends we had in The Hall.

"Some matters require more importance." She replied. I could tell she wasn't in a joking mood and I moved on. I then remembered that she usually talks more when I am in a pokemon form and so I decided to shift into my favorite form. Bright light enveloped me and I stood a little shorter with white fur all over me and yellow on my chest. I was a lucario, but with my own spin on it. I had white fur instead of blue and the spikes on my chest and hands were black instead of white.

"You seem… Irritated." I said. "Giratina causing trouble?"

"Surprisingly not. It is Alexis. She left the court to be with humans because she didn't like the pressure of the whole world problems." She said, referring to another half legendary. Alexis was the daughter of Victini and a human female.

"Ahh… I can't say I don't feel pressured half the time but I do best then." I said, trying to help my friend. I heard a warping sound and turned around to see a pink cat pokemon with a long tail with an oval shape at the end. "Hi mom." I said with a smile and she floated over and hugged me.

"How are you?" She asked kindly.

"Doing fine.. I will have a pokeball thrown at me every now and then but other than that it is all fine."

"Mmh. Don't get caught. I would have to find you." She let go. "So, Arceus, what seems to be the problem today?" She asked. My mom was probably the closest to Arceus than all of the other legendaries.

"Well" Arceus sighed. "We have to go over their crazed want for capturing us legendaries."

"Oh." She said.

The rest of the 20 minutes had passed and I went to go sit down in my usual spot next to my mom and darkrai. The meetings were more like lectures every time that dragged on from a half of an hour to over two. I had always sat there and listened, but I would never really take things like this seriously. It all seemed so trivial. Maybe… Maybe she gets lonely so she calls meetings to see all of her children. I thought.

'You are too smart for your own good. You were wrong, but you are close.' I heard a voice in my head and looked up from my shifting hand. I saw Arceus looking at me as she continued the lecture, smiling slightly.

I smiled back and continued focusing on my hand, now turning it into a scyther blade. The meeting was finally adjourned after a long 45 minutes. I walked up to another half legendary, Jason was his name. He was the son of reshiram, so he had a fire in his eyes and made him seemed determined about everything. He had short blonde hair and looked 23. His voice was a little more high pitched than normal.

"What's up James?" He asked in his casual tone.

"Nothing. I got busted today." I laughed as he handed me a special soda that was stocked in The Hall. It was amazing because it always tasted what you wanted it to taste like.

"Oh really, what'd ol' Arcy catch you doing today?" He laughed.

"Wasn't paying attention." I said. "Was toying around with ideas and she read my mind." I left after talking to him for a while. I decided to play my usual pranks and looked around. Hmm… Who is todays target? I thought to myself. Ah ha! Palkia, she always seems to know a thing or two about having fun. I am sure she wouldn't mind. I thought as I began to shift my body to copy hers. In seconds I was a perfect replica and began walking the halls. I was soon approached by her ironic mate, Dialga.

"Cut the act." He laughed in his rather deep voice. "If you are going to turn into Palkia, you have to walk like her James."

I then decided to change it up a little and turn into a young girl around age 14 with medium long blonde hair and green eyes. "Hey! Whatcha talkin about!" I demanded, stamping my foot down. "James is way worse of a shape shifter than me."

"Umm… Sorry." He muttered, obviously fooled. "Are you mew? I mean new?"

"Yes. I am mew's daughter. James went that way." I pointed toward the garden. "Oh, and Dialga" I said smiling. "There's gullible written on your forehead." I laughed as I changed back to my regular human form.

I decided to hold off on shapeshifting into another member of The Hall as I went to my room. It was rather simple for me being a legendary. I had a desk in one corner where I would write every now and then and a large flatscreen tv in front of my queen sized bed. I had a small collection of swords hanging up on the wall. They have always been my passion, the smooth curve of the blade, the sharp and efficient tools of war were beautiful to me. My favorite was a prismatic blue ninja sword that would strap around my back.

"Come on out." I said, noticing a familliar shadow on by floor by the bed. Out of the ground came the legendary pokemon of nightmares. Darkrai floated over to me and looked at me quizzically.

"I don't see why you collect those metal sticks. You can trasform into any pokemon and copy their powers." He said rather flatly. His voice was one that would send shivers down a normal persons spine. It was deep but also whispery.

"Because I like them. I don't ask why you give people nightmares. Whats the word?"

"I don't like it. I know you don't think it is too much of a problem, but most legendaries aren't gifted with the ability to turn into humans. Becoming a pet to a one of them would be ridiculous."

"This latest meeting was kinda boring… I need to do something mischievous." I said.

"Well… you know Alexis is the easiest halfy to scare." He said, using the shortened version of half legendary the legends like to use.

"Nah, she left The Hall. Couldn't take the stress." I said, slipping the throwing dart I usually kept in my boot (for defense) out and put it with the rest of them. I threw myself onto my bed and turned on the tv. "Sports, food, survival, movies…. There is not a damn thing on."

"Thus why I never watch your human tv. Maybe Arceus is open. You know how she jumps." He said.

"Haha funny. She would turn us both into weedle just for saying that." I laughed. "But I do need to talk to her. I will be back, make yourself comfortable." I turned into my true form of a mew.

"About what? No offense but you usually aren't the type to take responsibility."

"Well… I have someone I need to ask a favor for." I said, thinking about one of my good human friends that is suffering from a terrible disease. I floated my way down to the big gold doors beyond the meeting room and wasn't amazed as they opened in front of me. I floated a little ways more into a lavishly decorated room with plants hanging on the wall and paintings of civilizations millennia old. Arceus was sitting by her plants, watering each one.

"I already know what you are coming to me for." She said.

"Doesn't mean I want it any less." I said, looking down. "Mother.. If you would please heal my human friend I would be incredibly thankful. He is one of my best friends and you know I would never ask you for anything for my self." I said, fiddling with my oval tail.

"Hmm.. You know I put everything on this earth for a reason. I also realize you would not be at your best at all times to fix human errors if you were grieving. I will do it, because you are my grandchild and I can sense your bond with that human is stronger than most others I have seen. Your friend will be healed of his leukemia."

I felt incredibly relieved and shot myself around her neck. "Oh thank you so much Mother. You won't regret it, I promise." I said, shedding tears of joy.

"You are very welcome child." She said returning the hug to the best of her abilities. "Now go visit him. Thats an order."

"Yes ma'am." I said cheerfully. I teleported back down to earth. I appeared in my suffering friends room. I didn't bother to transform because he already knew my secret. He was about 5' 8" and he had ragged brown hair and brown eyes. He sleeping so I curled up on his chest and waited for him to wake up. I didn't have to wait long as Arceus healed him. He awoke with a start, and I jumped.

"I… I am alive?" He said curiously. "You!" He exclaimed.

I nodded. "Yep. I couldn't bear losing an amazing friend so I managed to talk to Arceus. So glad you are ok Rob." I said, hugging his neck.

"Hey, chill with the hug, I am getting fur in my mouth." He laughed. "You know the doctors are going to shit themselves right?"

"I don't really care." I let go and floated down to the edge of the bed.

"What would I do without you?" He laughed again.

"Probably be dead." I said, putting my paw to my chin.

"True, true."

I looked up at the sky once more and mouthed a thank you to Arceus. 'Like I said, you are very welcome child.' I heard her warm voice in my head.

Rob got up and began walking towards his door. I floated after him, hoping his parents would mind having a mew floating around. We saw his mom in the kitchen and she screamed like someone stabbed her. I covered my sensitive ears as she finished her blood curdling shriek. Geez woman, I have heard quieter explouds. I thought. "Frank! Come quick! HURRY!" She demanded. "D-did you heal him?" She asked, approaching me.

I thought for a moment. "Mew." I said, nodding my head. I then had the life squeezed out of my little feline body as she hugged me. I squeaked a little and she realized she was hurting me.

"I am so sorry. Thank you so much for healing my son. I will forever be in your debt. Is there any way we can help?" Not wanting to take any credit for healing the boy I declined with a shake of the head and another "Mew", but my stomach decided otherwise and thought it would be a good time to rumble.

Damn it. Why now? They are going to feed me for Arceus, doing.

"Oh dear, are you hungry? I will be back." She left to the kitchen.

"Your mother is too freaking nice. I hope Arceus isn't mad for them thinking I did it." I whispered.

"She is bringing snacks, I was pretty hungry too. I am sure he won't mind."

"She." I corrected him. "She for now." I laughed.

"Whatever." His mom came back with a plate with two sandwiches. One was cut in half and I imagined it was for me. I grabbed both halves of my sandwich and teleported back to The Hall in Arceus' room.

"What's this?" Arceus said curiously.

"Rob's mom made sandwiches for us and she thinks I saved him. Here." I said, offering my sandwich to her.

"That isn't necessary." She said softly. "I have already eaten as well. I am just glad you and your friend are well." She said, using her powers to push my hand back.

"Yes ma'am." I said. My stomach voiced it's problems again and Arceus laughed.

"I think you might need it more anyway."

After I gave her one last inquisitive glance, she nodded and I proceeded to take a bite out of the sandwich. I teleported back to Rob and was surprised to see he was back in his room, talking to his parents. I gave them quite the shock when I appeared in a flash of light and they all gasped.

"A mew." His father said, awestruck.

"I am sorry Ja- I mean Mew, but this is important. Please wait outside." I gave him a sad look and began floating out the door of his room. He had already seen all my sad kitten faces though, and he wasn't affected. I made my way out of his house and I transformed back into my human form. He came out a minute later and I gave him an odd glance. "If I had wanted you to know, I would have let you stay." He laughed.

"Well maybe you should… For all you know you could be planning to capture me in a pokeball and make me a pet." I laughed.

"Yea.. I would do that. Right after you talked Arceus into saving my life."

"Well, you never know." I said. "Anyway, that sandwich was more than enough for the Mew part of me, but I am still hungry as a human. Lets hit up the sandwich shop." We did and we both had our fill. We came out of the sandwich shop only to be greeted by another yellow note on the ground. "This cant be good." I said, picking up the note.

* * *

"Dear James,

Bread

Butter

Corphish legs

Magikarp fillets

Pancake mix

Moomoo milk

Arceus"

* * *

"A shopping list. You send me a shopping list." I said as Rob laughed. "Can't you make these things just appear?" I looked up at the sky.

Another P.S, began inscribing itself on the bottom of the page. "P.S. I could, but you owe me. Have these items in The Hall fridge by tonight please."

"Yes mother." I said, making my way down to the shop, Rob still laughing. "Oh shut up. It isn't THAT funny." I said, punching him on the arm.

"Hey bro, chill out. So what you are a butler to god? You ask her for a favor and she lets you. All's fair right?"

We had walked into the wal-mart and found the things Arceus wanted. "Don't." I heard her voice in my head. She had read my mind as i was thinking about bringing Rob up to The Hall with me.

"Pfft, it was only an idea. I knew how you feel about that topic." I said, gaining a confused stare. I pointed upwards and he let out an 'Ooh' as he realized I was talking to Arceus. "Anyway, all we have left is corphish legs and pancake mix.. I can't imagine what she is making…" I trailed off as a few more items were added to the list. "AND some cheese, taco shells, and finally some ground meat."

When we were finally ready to check out, I teleported some money from the halfy's bank and pocketed it. "Hey, that didn't come from my pocket did it?" Rob said.

"Nahh. I only pull tricks once." I laughed. It was true, I had teleported some money from Rob's pocket one day. I had given it back, of course, but not after I had some fun with him.

"Then where'd it come from?"

"The other legends call it the halfy stache. Its where us half legendaries can go for finances. It has money for every region and a ton of it. We don't have to pay back either." I laughed.

"Man, do you have it good or what?" He laughed. "How can I get like that?"

"Die and be reborn as the child of a legendary or gain the favor of your favorite and ask them for their blessing." I said. "The first one is probably the better option because a legendary giving someone their blessing happens only about once every million years or so."

We checked out and left the store, arms full of groceries. "So what now? How are we supposed to get THESE all the way up there?" He motioned upwards with his chin.

"Like this." I said, teleporting to The Hall. I walked down and announced my arrival. "Mother! I am here."

"Kitchen!" Came her reply. I walked down The Hall and walked into the huge kitchen. Arceus was in her human form over the stove. She had white hair with gold highlights that went down past her shoulders, her eyes were golden and she had a small pointy nose and full lips. She wore a white dress with a golden belt and bare feet.

The kitchen was rather impressive as well, because it was made out of marble and was the size of about a football field to fit almost all of the legendaries. It had a few islands to prepare and serve food. The tables were carved out of marble and connected to the floor. "If you don't mind me asking… What is all this for?"

"A feast. You were right… well partially right." She said. I was curious because I didn't remember what I said that I would be right about.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Earlier at the meeting. It does get lonesome up here. That isn't why I call meetings though. Believe it or not, we actually have real problems every now and then."

"Ahh." I said as I remembered her reading my mind at the meeting.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Where is the rest?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"My bad. One sec." I said, teleporting back down to Rob.

"Ima need those." I laughed and took the groceries. I teleported back to Arceus and set the rest on the counter.

"Everything should be here." I said with a triumphant grin.

"Thanks, you can go now." She waved me off.

"Is anyone else here?"

"Rayquaza, Darkrai, and Deoxys." She listed, putting things in the fridge.

"Ahh, thanks." I decided to mess with Rob and turn into a girl. I had short brown hair (he likes girls with short hair) and a full figure. I teleported behind walmart and I walked to the front. He was still waiting for me and I made my way into his field of vision. I saw him beginning to stare.

"Hmm… Like what ya see?" I said, changing up my accent a little.

"Me?" he said, clueless.

"Mhm. You were staring after all." I said, walking up to him.

"Then yes. You are gorgeous." He said, blushing. "You know, we should get to know each ot-THER!" He gasped when I 'tripped' onto his chest. It didn't bother me, because when I transform my whole body changes, even my sexuality. I didn't think of it as weird because it has been natural to me my whole life.

"I think I know enough already." I said. "You are Robert Joseph Green. You like women with short hair like mine and you prefer small breasts than big ones. You hate it when women think they should get treated better and prefer when they accept it instead. You also have a scar from jumping into a creek off of a cliff with me on your left thigh." I said, watching his face turn into one of awe as I say this.

He laughed uneasily and pushed me away, pushing on one of my breasts in the process. "Dude, not cool. I think of you like a brother, and you go and do this." He laughed.

"Well I could be whatever I want. I was born a mew and I could turn myself into both if I wanted." I laughed. "Besides, you grabbed my boob." I said, pushing on the breast he grabbed. He sat there red faced. "Oh, come on, you know you liked it." I laughed some more. "I think I might stay like this… I feel sexy." I joked.

"Nah… Go back to being a bro. This is awkward."

"Why? Attracted to me? Funny, I don't know that move. Here, I will fix that. Hide me." He stepped in front of me and I turned to my normal human form. "Why? Why did you turn into a woman?" He laughed.

"Because I wanted to mess with you." I chuckled. "I thought it was obvious.

"Mhm… That isn't odd for a guy." He laughed.

"No.. But I am technically neither a guy or a girl. I just choose to be a guy half of the time." I said. "So it is perfectly ok." I laughed. "Anyway, lets go do something, I am bored."

"I am afraid that will have to wait." He said, pointing at a piece of paper on the ground.

"Let's see what Mother has for me now." I said unfolding the piece of paper. I wish I hadn't read it. "Oh shit." I said, dropping the piece of paper.

"What? What is wrong?" He asked.

"Humans." I said.

"Hey!" He said offended.

"Not the time. That wasn't sent out to all legends. It was a special message just for me. I have to go stop people from destroying my home." He then looked over to my house, which we had walked to.

"Nothing is wrong."

"You really are clueless… I meant the Tree of Beginning. People are starting to populate it."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Here." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder. I teleported us to the tree, where mom was playing with her toys she stole from the Cameron Palace.

"Oh, hi Jamie, Rob. What's the matter?" She said in her high pitched voice.

"Mom, Arceus just sent me a note. The tree is in danger. Rob, stay here and protect my mother, I will go to The Hall to find out more details." and with that, I teleported to the kitchen where Arceus was.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you would show up." She said, still in her human form. "Terribly sorry for the deception, but I didn't think you would come if I said I needed your opinion on cake." I sat there dumbstruck. "Oh, I have disabled your teleportation powers for the time being. I need help with something."

"Of course Mother." I sighed.

* * *

This is the first chapter of my new story! XD I think it is a good start. I will not be putting a hold on Forgotten, because i will be writing both. I got bored at a few points while writing Family Life, so i am going to write two to try and minimize that X). I hinted to the main character of this story in Family life, so keep an eye out for that.


	2. Chapter 2: Father's Secrets

Chapter 2: Father's Secrets

* * *

"Are we done?" I asked Arceus as we finished the three tier cake. It was a vanilla cake with white icing and purple lacing around the edges.

"Yes." She said with a smile, admiring her work.

"Can I ask a question Mother?"

"Go ahead."

"Why not just make it all with your powers?" I asked, curiously.

"Well what fun is it if you can do everything with a snap of your fingers? There is no journey, therefore no reward. You will figure it out for yourself soon enough." She said.

"Ahh." I said, digesting her words.

"You might want to go get your friend. He is still in the tree." She said, going back to the oven. "You can teleport again."

I did just that, only to see mom giggling and playing with her toys still. Rob was nowhere to be seen though. "Hi honey, Rob fell into the portal." She said, referring to the portals that carry nutrients throughout the giant tree.

"I'll go get him." I said, transforming into my mew form. I floated down the portal and saw Rob struggling to hold on to the green orbs of energy that were floating upwards.

"Hi Mew. I could kinda use some help please." I just floated backwards and teleported a soda from the fridge in The Hall's kitchen. I struggled to open it seeing how I only had paws. I eventually got it open and took a sip, laughing in my high pitched mew voice. "James! Help…" He pleaded.

"Oh, come on, you aren't in any real danger. You might not have realize it, but there isn't any gravity in here." I said, smiling.

"Wha-" He said, letting go of the orb and trusted me. "Woah.." He said. "Now how do I get up there?"

"Oh brother." I said, putting my paw on my face. "Here, take my paw." I said extending my short arms toward him. He was able to reach it and I pulled him out of the tree.

"Thank you… Really." He said, obviously relieved. "Uh-oh, It is getting dark. I will have to call my parents and tell them I am staying with you for tonight, unless you feel like teleporting me back."

"Call away, I don't care what happens. If ya want to go back I'll take you." I went over to mom and began playing with her like I did when I was little. I grabbed one of my favorite toys, it was a small little blaziken action figure made out of wood.

He left to go call his parents. "Mom?" I asked. "Do you ever got lonely?"

"Well, I try not to think about it. I would have preferred if you father stayed… but I guess he had higher priorities than children." She said a little depressed.

This had made me think. I knew that Ash was my father, but I never really thought of him much as a person because of the fact he left my mom with his pikachu to go become a "pokemon master". If I see him… I don't know what I would do. I thought to myself. "I will never leave you." I said, hugging her. As I hugged her she began purring and I did the same.

"Aww cute." Rob said sarcastically. I then decided to mess with him and put him in a bubble of psychic energy so we couldn't hear him.

"Anyway, I gotta go get something to eat, you boys must be starving." She smiled.

"Nahh, we are good for now." I said, remembering Arceus' task for me and how she had a meal prepared for us. Just as I said that the usual yellow slip of paper appeared before Mom and I.

"Dear James,

Thank you for your help today, if it weren't for you, the feast would have had to wait until tomorrow night. The feast begins at 7:00. Those of you that do not wish to come, are not required.

Arceus"

I smiled at my note and set it to the side. "So, Are you going mom?" I asked as she finished up reading her note.

"Mhm!" She nodded. "It sounds like fun."

"Oh… Oops." I said, realizing Rob can't come. "Terribly sor-" I cut off as another slip presented itself to me.

"Dear James,

I will allow your friend entrance to the hall ONCE. If he misbehaves he will be teleported home. If he shows signs of distrust, I will smite him down.

Arceus"

I felt happy when I read this, although a little scared at that last part. "Rob… You want to go to the Hall of Legends?"

"Are you serious?! I get to go there and meet legendaries?" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"It isn't as simple as that. You have to behave. This is a fun event, but you can't do anything stupid." I said.

"Ok. I promise." He said. I then focused and teleported all three of us to The Hall. I heard a gasp as Rob had seen the magnificence of where I lived.

"This way." I said, motioning for Rob to follow. While I lead him to my room I transformed into my human form and opened the door. He gasped and I sat down on my bed.

He was still standing looking in my room as I saw Arceus walk up behind us, still in her human form as well. "You must be Rob." She said, holding out her hand.

He had jumped and turned around quickly, seeing the goddess. "Wait… I thought humans were not allowed in The Hall of Legends. Only half humans."

"I am not human actually." She smiled. "You may call me Arceus."

He was utterly speechless as he shook her hand limply. "Y-you were the one that saved me?" He stuttered. She nodded and he looked as if he wouldn't be able to function anymore.

"Hey, sit down." I said. "You look like a car wreck." I smiled, pushing him onto my bed. "Hello Mother. Need anything else before everyone starts showing up?"

"Wait…" Rob said, coming out of his stupor. "You called her mother. I thought Mew was your mother."

"Mew is my mother. Biologically anyway. All the legends call Arceus mother." I explained.

"As for you, I don't have anything you need to do. Everything is set up and ready. In fact, most of the members are already here." She said.

The silence was broken by a frightened yelp. I didn't even have to turn around to know what happened, so I didn't. "Whats the word?" I asked, greeting Darkrai like usual.

"This human is... peculiar." He said sliding out of a shadow on the wall.

"Rob, this is my best friend up here, Darkrai. He usually runs around in Sinnoh."

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"Again… Very peculiar. Mother, did you condone this?" Darkrai asked Arceus.

"I did." She nodded.

"Hmm.." He said, sinking back into the floor and sliding away.

"As is my role, I am here to officially welcome you into The Hall. If your behavior is exemplary, you might gain the special privilege of being James' guest on more than a few legendary occasions. If you misbehave, you will be instantly removed from The Hall and never invited back." Arceus spoke to Rob in a serious tone.

"Yes Ma'am." He said, obviously overjoyed if the special privileges he was being given.

"The feast is being held in the kitchen. James will lead the way." She said, leaving to go to the main festivities.

"Ready for the best food you have ever had?" I asked Rob.

"Oh yea." He said.

"This way."

We made our way into the kitchen and I laughed as I heard Rob gasp at every legendary that passed by. "No way…" He said, racing up to Celebi.

"I knew it! I have seen you before." He said to the confused pokemon.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"I was five. I was wandering around in Viridian forest and you flew past me. I thought I was crazy but.." He trailed off.

"Wait a minute. I think I do remember…" She said thinking. She stroked her antenna and remembered. "You WERE there. Odd." She smiled.

"Sorry." I said behind Rob. "His first time here. Hey, snap out of it. Kitchen is this way." I said dragging him.

The initial shock of being in The Hall faded as he stopped being surprised at every legendary. "So dude. Arceus.. as a human." He said, elbowing me.

"Dude… She is basically my grandmother." I said defensively. "And besides. In all her years I have never heard of her ever choosing a mate."

"Oh.. Well then…" He cut short as he saw the massive amounts of food.

I was taken aback too because it didn't think Arceus could prepare all of this in the short time I was gone. "Mother, how did you do all of this?" I asked, approaching her.

"I am Arceus. I have my ways." She smiled and walked away.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled me out a soda. When I looked at Rob, he motioned for me to toss him one. I was about to until I was stopped. "I wouldn't do that." I was stopped by Uxie. "Those are quite toxic to humans." He said, putting it back.

"Sorry bro." I said, taking a sip out of my drink. I morphed into my lucario form and went to grab me a taco that Arceus had prepared. I handed Rob one and his eyes went wide as he tasted the delicious flavors. I didn't see mom anywhere and I was curious because many legendaries tease her for being too childish.

"Stay here and don't cause trouble please. I have to go find my mom." I said. I had a hunch where she was and headed down to the gardens. It was more of a small jungle instead of a garden, I was disheartened when I heard some sniffling and a whimper. I morphed into my mew form and hugged her from behind.

"Hi.." mom said sadly.

"Didn't I tell you not to listen to Kyogre? He is by far the rudest pokemon I have ever seen. What did he say this time?" I said as she turned around.

"H-he said I am the worst excuse of a legendary. All I do is play with toys in a big tree and act like a child."

"Shh." I said, petting her back. "And all he does is play with his water and yell at Groudon."

"You are so nice. It reminds me of your father. That was, until he left." She said, fresh tears flowing.

"Come on." I said, teleporting to my room. "Here." I went under my bed. I found what I was looking for and handed my mother a toy. It was a hitmontop top that spins when you pull the string.

"Thank you." She said smiling. I wiped away her tears and sat there with her and turned on the tv. A reporter was on the news about some Garry Oak completing one of his final regions. I didn't get to watch much as I was barged in on by Victini, who seemed rather out of it.

"Oops, sorry." He said in his medium pitched voice. "Wrong room." He said as he left.

"You know, the food is still there, you want me to grab you something?" I offered.

"No thanks. I am going to go out there and give Kyogre a piece of my mind here soon."

"Ok, well I have to go find Rob, hopefully he isn't getting himself into too much trouble." I said, floating out my door, with mom following me. I went to the kitchen to find Rob peacefully talking with Darkrai, even though he had scared the crap out of Rob when they first met.

Darkrai spotted me and waved me over. "Your human friend is quite interesting." He said. "He has never heard of the Unova region."

I laughed at this. "I have been there once or twice."

"You have?" Rob exclaimed.

"Yea, not much to see. Speaking of unova, where is Zecky?" I said, using Zekrom's nickname he hates.

"I don't think he is here, him and Reshiram are always so anti-social. Even worse than me." Darkrai said.

"Ehh. I guess I can live without them." I went to grab me another taco. I smiled to myself as Kyogre was nowhere to be seen. Good, go back to your bubbles. I thought. I floated my way back to mom, who was talking with Arceus. "Hi mom, Mother." I greeted them both.

"Hello James, how is your human friend enjoying the feast?" Arceus asked.

"He is over in the kitchen talking to Darkrai. He is really taking this all pretty well." I said. I finished my taco and put my paws on my now full belly. "That was incredible by the way, thank you Mother." I said happily.

"Mhm." She acknowledged. "You know.." She started.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Your human has behaved quite well. I think he may be allowed in The Hall every now and then." She smiled.

I flew around in circles overjoyed. "Thank you mother. I promise we won't be a nuisance." I said laughing. "Erp… Too much moving." I said, beginning to feel sick a little. I floated down to my room and decided to take a quick cat nap, hoping to feel better.

I woke up and yawned, noticing that my bed was much stiffer than when I fell asleep. I opened my eyes to see that I was laying on Rob's chest. I didn't mind too much because neither of us ever really had a problem with it. Hmm… What do I want to be today? I asked myself. Ehh what the hell, whatever I transform into.

I transformed into a girl version of my human form. The differences weren't too obvious, a more feminine face, and white hair that would go down to my shoulders. In walked out of my room and realized I had done a whole lot more napping than I thought I did. The Hall was basically empty. I walked into the kitchen to find all the food from the feast had been put away, and still no one in sight.

"Hello?" I said.

No answer.

"Hmm. Allwell. Breakfast it is then, now where is the cereal? I know Arceus always keeps some somewhere." I talked to myself. "Ah-ha!" I said, grabbing the bag of a cheap knockoff of Honey Nut Cheerios. I poured my bowl and noticed Rob come out of my room, heading for the kitchen himself.

"James?" He said still half asleep as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nope. Do I look like a James? No." I said, playfully hitting him on the chest with a spoon. "Jamie."

"I am sorry. 'Jamie' then." He laughed. "I am not even going to bother getting you to try and change."

"Probably wouldn't work." I said, spooning cereal into my mouth. I finished that mouthful and made a point. "You know, you probably shouldn't always think of me as a guy, because I know I have said before that I am neither and both… I guess." I said with a giggle.

"I guess I can try." He said. "The milk isn't poisonous is it? I was stopped from eating a lot of things last night." He chuckled.

"No you are fine. Cheerios?" I offered.

"No, I can't digest cardboard." He joked.

"No… Regular cheerios are cardboard. These are good."

"Whatever bro… I mean… pokemon.. girl thing." He stumbled over his words.

"You can still call me bro." I laughed. "It doesn't matter what I look like, call me bro, it will be fine."

"Ok." He said, still looking confused.

Hmm… I wonder what's going through his mind right now. I thought to myself. Being a psychic pokemon, it wouldn't be too hard to figure out. I focused on Rob and I could soon hear whispers in his mind.

'God… He is getting pretty comfortable being a girl. He even answers to Jamie! I wonder if I can get used to something like this. Wait… Why is she staring at me?'

When I heard the last part I realized I was, in fact, staring. I quickly averted my gaze and went back to eating my cereal.

Breakfast went by rather quickly and we had teleported back to town. "Hide me!" I said, remembering I was still a girl. I shifted back to being a guy and walked out from behind him. "Forgot everyone here knows me by James."

"You mean there are places that know you by other names?"

"Duh, I am a mew. It would be ridiculous to have the powers to make as many alter egos as you can think of and NOT use it." I laughed.

"Mhm… But your main home is here. Where else do you go?"

"Ehh, here and there."

"Ugh… legendaries." He laughed and walked home.

I figured he was tired from the party last night and I teleported back to the Tree of Beginning. I looked around for mom, but I didn't see her. Must be still at the hall. I thought. I teleported there next, hoping to find mom. I knocked on her door and entered when given permission. She was sitting on her bed talking to Celebi.

"Hi James." Both of them greeted me.

"Hi, whats going on?" I asked.

"Girl talk." Celebi said with a smile.

"Easy fix." I said, turning into my female human form. "Better?" I asked.

"I don't know.." Mom said smiling. "Do you think we can trust her?" She joked.

"Well, she IS a girl now." Celebi smiled.

"Oh geez, what's the worst you two can be talking about? Heat cycles?" I joked.

"Nope. Fruit." Mom laughed.

"Fruit… My mother is insane." I smiled. "But, I have nothing to do, so I can sit here and talk." I said, transforming back into a mew. I spent the next hour commenting and listening to a conversation about various fruits and berries as Celebi was excited to share all of her forest encounters across time.

I eventually got too bored to continue and made an excuse to leave. "Have fun with your fruit." I smiled as I teleported an apple in front of them. "Heres one right now." I laughed.

I floated out of her room and stopped dead in my tracks as a giant red, black, and grey snake like pokemon floated by. It was heading towards Arceus' door. What is Giratina doing here? Shouldn't he be governing the distortion world? I thought. Whatever it is, it will be good.

I followed Giratina and he finally noticed me. "Greetings." He said in the deepest voice I have ever heard.

I felt insignificant towards the pokemon with powers that would almost rival Arceus'. "Hi." I squeaked. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous. This guy was huge and I have only seen him twice (not including this time) and so I didn't know much about him. We made it to Arceus' doors and Giratina floated in. I tried to follow, but I literally ran face first into an invisible force field. I rubbed my nose with a sigh and went back to my room and basically played with my tail for the next hour. I walked out of my room to sate my growling stomach when I saw Arceus walking to her garden. Wow… Must have gone badly. I thought to myself. She would always go to the garden when she is upset, because being near her plants always cheered her up. I floated beside her.

"What did he want?" I asked, curiously. I hoped that her talking about it would help, and it would also satisfy my own desire for information.

"Nothing… It is far beyond you." She said turning her massive head away.

"Would you like the company?"

"If you want." She turned back to me. "Thank you." She smiled as she realized I was staying.

I returned the smile and continued floating down to the lush garden. It didn't take long for the plants to put her in a cheerier mood and she left, going back to the matters of the world. I teleported back down to earth to Rob's room. The sound of the warp scared him as he was sitting on his bed drawing something (He was a very skilled artist) and he immediately covered it up, clearly not wanting me to see.

"That's not strange." I said laughing as I floated over to him.

"I-it's nothing." He stuttered. Over the years I have learned it better to not ask and just let it go.

"Mhm… Anyway, the past three hours has felt like a week, I NEED to do something stupid, fun, or just downright crazy."

"Well you could start your own pokemon adventure." He said.

"I have told you this a hundred times. I AM a pokemon, it would be weird for me to have a pokemon team." I laughed.

"Well you are only HALF pokemon actually." He said, starting a new drawing.

"Well I am still not going to." I said as I floated over to him to see what he was drawing. I could see him start a rough outline of the head already. It was in the general shape of my head and I could see him start on the outline.

"Hey, would you mind moving back please? Hold the end of your tail, it would make an awesome drawing." He said, looking up from his drawing. I actually liked the idea and did as I was asked. I didn't have to wait long until he finished the outline and I was amazed. To me it already looked finished and I saw him adding in quite a bit of detail.

"Wow… I never thought you could draw that good…" I trailed off.

"What?" He laughed. "You have seen a ton of my drawings, why are you amazed NOW?"

"Because, just look at me." I said, putting my paw on the paper. "This is better than a photograph." I floated down beside him as he finished filling in detail and I began to think hard about what he had said about a pokemon adventure. It would be fun and it wasn't a bad idea, running around and challenging people and their pokemon. On the other hand, I was a pokemon and I would feel too uncomfortable about giving other pokemon orders. It would make me feel like a hypocritical tyrant. Slowly, an insane idea began worming its way into my mind. "Rob…" I said, getting his attention.

"Yea?"

"You know how you said I could go on a pokemon adventure?" I said slowly.

"Yea. Changed your mind?" He asked excitedly.

"Maybe… In a weird sort of way."

"Weird how?"

"I was thinking… Maybe I wouldn't be a trainer."

"No way…. You are thinking of becoming a trainer's pokemon?" He said astonished.

"Maybe…" I said, still uncomfortable with the idea.

"Who would your trainer be?" He asked. He sat up, putting his drawing to the side as he said this.

"I think you probably know the answer to that one. You may not use your common sense a lot but you are a genious." I laughed. "But don't get your hopes up. I am still too uneasy with the whole thing. Besides… I don't want Arceus throwing a fit if I do."

"Well… What can she do?"

"Well I don't know. Probably use her powers as god or something like that?" I said sarcastically. All the talk of being a trainer and pokemon had reminded me of my father and I suddenly got an urge to actually see him. To see his face for the first time and see what he was like. "Hey, I gotta go do something real quick."

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"It's.. personal." I said, teleporting back to the hall. I found my way back to my moms room, hoping Celebi was still there. I knocked on the door and proceeded into the room where I was let down by the sight of only my mom snacking on some leftovers from last night.

"Hi sweetie." She said in her sing song voice. "What is the matter?" She asked as she saw my frown.

"Nothing… I need to find celebi. Would you know where she went?"

"She had just left to find food in the kitchen." She said, floating over to me and hugging me. I hugged her back and thanked her as I left for the gigantic kitchen. Sure enough I heard clattering coming from the fridge.

I announced my arrival by clearing my throat and she peeked her head over the door of the fridge. "Oh, hi James. How are you?" She smiled.

"I need to ask you a favor." I said, lowering my head and fiddling with my paws.

"What kind of favor?"

"Would you mind taking me back to the time when my uncle tried taking over the world? I want to see the final moments before he wiped my father's memory. I just want to see him before I labelled him as a cruel person that left me and my mother." I said.

She immediately left the fridge and put her hands on my shoulders. "I am positive he had a really good reason. You can ask around even here. Ash has had a positive effect on almost all of us here. He saved my life, he changed Mewtwo's heart, he saved the Lati's. Hell, he even managed to save Arceus herself. I am pretty sure there was one heck of a reason that he didn't stay and care for you."

"But.. will you still take me back in time?" I asked.

"Of course I will." She said as a bright light began to engulf us. We were in a green orb above a stadium on an island as a terrible storm howled around the island. I could see my mom and my uncle battling fiercely as several pokemon fought what looked like exact replicas of themselves. "There." Celebi pointed at a boy about the age of 11. He was dressed in a blue vest with a white shirt underneath and in blue jeans with a red and white hat on. He was up on the roof of the large pokemon stadium.

"So young." I mumbled

"PIKACHU!" He yelled as his faithful mouse pokemon got slapped hard by it's double. He climbed down off of the roof and jumped off about 10 feet from the ground and his friends ran to help him. At that moment it looked like the battle between my mom and my uncle reached its zenith. They were both glowing with their own color and without warning, Ash shot out from the sidelines. "You have got to stop right now!" He yelled. At that moment Mom and Mewtwo shot their powers at each other and he was caught right in the middle.

I couldn't help but feel a little sad as I saw him turn to stone and I even shed a tear. Pikachu, who had ran up to him, began shocking him to try and wake him up. All the pokemon had began to cry, even me, over the death of one so young. Their tears magically went into my father's lifeless stone body and with a flash of light, he got up. As he did, the storm had dissipated within moments.

At that time, I could sense there was a mutual understanding between all of them. "A human sacrificed himself to save the pokemon. I pitted them against each other, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power they all shared deep inside." Mewtwo said as he overlooked the touching scene.

"Yes." My mom agreed.

"I see now that the circumstances of one's birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are." Mewtwo said.

"That is wise." Mom said with a nod. At that moment all the clones began levitating because of the his psychic abilities and were flying away.

"Mewtwo, where are you going?" Ash said looking up.

"Where my heart can learn what yours knows so well. What transpired here I will always remember, but perhaps for you, these events are best forgotten." Mewtwo said, flying off into the horizon with all of his clones, causing a blinding light to consume all of New Island. When the light faded it was a lush island paradise without any signs of former habitation and nobody was to be seen except a man with blue hair and a woman with red and a meowth.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped because I had been focusing on the scene with my small family. "That's it." Celebi said softly as I turned to her. I was still recovering from the fact that I had my ideas about my father all wrong as he not only saved my mother, but the entire world. I turned around and pulled Celebi into a hug as I cried into her shoulder and she patted my back kindly.

"It's all right." She cooed as she teleported us back to the present time and place. We appeared right as my mom was coming out of her room and she saw me crying into Celebi's shoulder.

"What happened?" she asked worried.

"New island." Was celebi's short reply. My mom got the idea in an instant. "He wanted to see Ash."

"Oh." She said looking down.

When I finally was able to control myself I wiped my face and apologized to Celebi. "Come with me." My mom motioned to me. She had brought me to her room and asked Celebi to wait outside. "I know this is going to be hard for you, but know this. Ash has saved the world and destroyed a lot of criminal organizations. Things like that gets a man a lot of enemies that would do anything to get back at him. He didn't leave because he didn't care. He left because he cared more than anything in the world. He didn't want either of us to become targets because of his good deeds." She said, putting her paw on my furry cheek.

I nodded in silent acceptance and thought long and hard. "I will find him though." I said with a smile.

* * *

I know this is a rather long chapter. I don't want to get into the main plot too soon because i like this story and want to see how far it goes X). To all those pokemon fans that recognized the best scene in pokemon history, no i didn't get that all from memory sadly. I just thought it would be the best scenario to show ash as a caring person willing to sacrifice everything for others. Anyway i know this took a while but i ran out of data on my phone and now I have to get my laptop repaired so updates will come even slower :(, not to mention how fanfic keeps messing up my files i try to put in.


	3. Chapter 3: Team Rage

Chapter 3: Team Rage

* * *

I was floating out of my mom's room after she told me my father left for my own protection. I couldn't help but think about it and notice it didn't make much sense. If he wanted us to be protected, why didn't he just stay with us at the hall? I am sure Arceus would have allowed it. I thought to myself. Just then, I saw Celebi again and decided to clear this whole thing up. "Celebi? Can I ask you another favor?" I said approaching her.

"Of course." She said taking a sip of her berry juice she keeps in the fridge.

"I want you to take me back in time… This time to the tree of beginning 19 years ago. Preferably by where my mom sleeps."

"I guess… but why would you want to do this?" She asked.

"To settle something within my mind."

"I guess I can." She said, moving closer to me and surrounding us in a green light again. We appeared by the familiar little clearing where my mom puts all of her toys and we saw her floating around happily. "Is this what you wanted to see?" She asked giving me an odd look.

"No… I might have been too early." I said.

"No problem." She said, speeding up time like one would fast forward a movie. I could see the events that happened throughout the year. The leaves fall off the trees, the snow that blanketed the ground, the spring coming again and finally the day came when my mom came to the clearing looking sick. we fast forwarded past all of the events with the lucario and how Ash saved my mother for the second time.

"Slow it down please." I said as Ash followed mom to the clearing. I immediately regretted it as I began to see Ash who now looked in his late teens start taking off his shirt. Celebi sensed I really didn't want to see this as I covered my eyes and skipped the intimate details of my coming to be. I didn't have to wait long until I got what I went back in time to see. Ash was fully clothed again and my mom was sitting next to him on a cliff overlooking Cameron palace and the rest of the land before it.

"Ash." My mom said. "I am going to be a mother." She smiled at him. He didn't look at all surprised when she said this and actually looked relieved.

"I hope you know I can't stay though." When Ash said this, he pulled down his hat and I could see a few tears make its way down his face.

I could see mom tear up a little but she moved closer to Ash and licked his tears away. "I will raise him right. He will know his father is a hero and a courageous man."

"I know.. I just wish I could protect you here, instead of having to keep you away from the world. Whatever happens to him or her make sure they knows that I would trade anything to stay here with you." He hugged my mom.

"Aww…" Celebi said as she saw this. I couldn't help but feel that same emotion as I saw my parents hug under the moonlight.

I turned back to Celebi and smiled. "Thank you. I owe you big time."

I was interrupted when I bumped into Arceus' leg. "Good, I was just about to summon you." She said looking down on me. I went into a minor panic as I tried to see if I had done anything wrong. "Follow me." She said leading her way into her quarters. She shut her giant doors behind us and I sat down on my usual spot near a circular piece of glass that could have passed for a large table. On it were images off going on's on earth and it appears Arceus was watching her favorite pastime of people cooking.

"Is there something you need of me Mother?" I asked as I began to slightly worry again.

"Yes… I have noticed the topic of your past conversation with your Rob friend." She said seriously. I shrunk into my chair as I readied myself if she began to yell. "I am not overly excited about your decision." I began to feel my stomach sink. "But nor am I entirely displeased. I can sense that your friend is of pure heart and will do no harm to you, but there are others down there that are not. I ask that if you do decide to become his pokemon, you do so responsibly cautiously, and not recklessly." I felt relieved at the fact that I wasn't going to be yelled at and that she was actually more accepting than I hoped for.

"I am still unsure of the idea." I said. "I am just not sure if I am ready."

"Good… I hope your entire life isnt wasted to make one human rich and famous." She said with a nod. "But… That isn't the only thing on your mind. You yourself consider it one of your more prominent problems."

"It… It's Ash… My father." I started slowly. "I want to meet him and ask him so many things but I don't know if I will ever find him."

"Ahh. Your father… He is a good person. He had helped me when all the other humans had their back turned to me. I can summon him, if you so wish."

I thought long and hard about whether I wanted Arceus to summon Ash from whatever he was doing. "May I see what he is doing?" I asked, looking into the glass table to see a few cooks running around a kitchen.

"I think that is possible." She said, walking over to it and touching her nose to the smooth surface as the whole thing went dark. It was a few minutes before I could see it lighting up with a man in his mid 30's sitting in a chair with a pikachu sitting down beside him.

"Dad." I said, putting my paw to the screen.

"I can sense the want to meet him in you…" She said, using her mystical powers sending a note to him.

"Hmm?" He said, reaching down off the couch to pick up the yellow slip of paper. "You will be telepo-" He cut off as light engulfed him.

I saw a flash of light as Ash appeared on the floor in the middle of the room. He looked different then he did when I saw him the night I was conceived. He had on a plaid blue shirt that covered a rather slim frame and wore plain blue jeans. He looked bewildered at first and then he saw Arceus and it turned more to hysteria. He then took a look at me and his face softened. "Ash… You have been hereby summoned by this pokemon." Arceus said.

"Mew?" He said, walking up to me. He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled. I felt slightly uncomfortable and floated backwards a little, causing his smile to falter. He only stepped forward and gave me a hug. I let it happen as he apologized in my ear. "I am so sorry I couldn't be there. I just wanted you safe."

I finally got over my distrust and hugged back. "Why?" I asked.

"There was one group in particular. A team rocket division swore they would see anyone close to me dead." He whispered.

"One second." I said, walking out of Arceus' room. He followed me as I morphed into my female human form and walked down to my mom's room.

"So she raised a daughter." I heard him say behind me.

"Depends on how I feel." I said, about to knock on my moms door. I didn't get the chance because it swung open and my mother flew out, hearing Ash's voice. She flew into an all out tackle into Ash as she hugged him.

"I missed you so much!" I heard her say as his shirt muffled it.

"I missed you too." He said as he hugged back. I put my hands in my hoodie pocket and almost walked away until something stopped me. I turned back to see them still hugging and smiled.

Oh what the hell. I thought to myself as I walked up and gave them both a hug as well. "We are going to have a lot to catch up on." I said.

I let go of them and began walking to my room, motioning for them to follow. Ash entered my room and looked at amazement at my swords. I had remembered I still had a knife in my boot so I reached down to get it and threw it at the target at the wall. It hit with a thud slightly below the center. "Closer." I said with a pleased smile.

"Hmm." Ash said when he saw the knife. "Very good idea. Too many people you can't trust these days."

"Mmh." I said looking away as I thought about all the times I didn't want to trust ash. He saw this and scooted closer to me. I could tell it was awkward for him but he finally put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know... I might not have been your favorite person. I left your mom, you, the responsibilities, all of it. I can tell you this. I regret it. I wanted to see you grow up and I also wanted to see you safe. It was a split choice and I couldn't have both. I am sorry. But now, I hardly ever get visitors to my home in pallet."

I was lost for words. Not because of amazement or disbelief, but because I couldn't think straight with all the processing my brain was doing.

I noticed something move out of the corner of my eye. "Dont you have your own room?" I laughed.

"Yes... but your room sees so much more activity." Darkrai said sliding out of the wall.

"Hi darkrai." My mom said waving cheerily.

"As for you... I never thought I would see you again after you left sinnoh." Darkrai said, turning towards ash.

"Mmh... there are a few people here that would be surprised to see me." He said. "Some might not be too happy about it either."

"But I am not." Mom said hugging Ash again.

"Like I said, not too many people come to my home now and if you want to swing by..." Ash said. "Also... I know you feel pretty uncomfortable about this whole thing. If there is anything you want to do, I will take you to do it. It is the least I can do for missing you growing up."

I thought about anything I might want to do, but I came up short. "I am not sure." I said. I saw darkrai slip back to whence he came as I said this.

"Well here, let me start simple." He said. "Mew, would you mind coming with us?"

"Anywhere with you." She smiled. She then took me by surprise as she began morphing inot a human. When the light faded she had bright pink hair and eyes with a thin face and a flat figure. She wore a pink dress that went down to her ankles.

"Ok then. I know you know where pallet is, could you teleport us there mew?"

"Mhm." She agreed and teleported all three of us.

We appeared in front of a blue one story house that looked rather small. Ash went through the door and came out with a small yellow mouse looking pokemon on his shoulder. "Hi pikachu." Mom said, going over and picking up the pokemon.

(Who are you?) The pikachu said. Ash couldn't understand him, but we could.

"Don't you remember me? I am mew." She whispered as pikachu's eyes lit up.

(Hello again!) He said happily.

"Pikachu." Ash called his lifelong friend. He jumped out of my moms grip and returned to Ash's shoulder.

(Who is the other one?)

"Thats my... err our daughter." Mew said.

(Ash.. had a child?) The pikachu said bewildered.

"Mhm. And here I am." I said. "Jamie." I introduced myself. "Where did you want to take us?"

"Patience." He smiled. "This way."

"A visit... to grandma..." I said as we stood in front of a white house with a lush vegetable garden in front.

"Oh don't be so negative. Delia is a wonderful woman." My mom said with a serious tone.

Ash knocked on the front door and it was answered by a nice looking elderly last with greying hair and a warm smile. "Hi ash. Who are these pretty ladies?" By her voice I could tell she was someone who was keen on being kind.

"I Will tell you when we get inside." He whispered. We all went inside as she welcomed us in. I sat on the couch of the well furnished house. It was quite beautiful. The walls were painted white and she had expensive looking brown couches that somehow went with the wall.

When the rest of us were inside the living room she walked up to us. "Hi, I am Delia, you are?" She asked, extending her hand to me.

"Jamie." I replied as I shook her hand.

"And you?" She turned to my mom.

"Umm... Thats what I wanted to talk to you about." Ash said, putting his hand behind his neck. "Here, sit down." He said, leading my clueless grandmother to her chair. "You see, they arent normal people. They... They are my family."

"Family? So you are Ash's daughter?" she asked in disbelief. I gave a polite nod and Delia turned back to Ash with a stern face. "You had a family and didn't tell me once?"

"It was for the better." He said shamefully.

"She easily looks in her teens. So I have had a granddaughter for the better part of two decades and you haven't even seem them that I know of.." she trailed off.

"But thats not the worst part." Ash muttered out.

"What is?" I decided to answer that question myself and turned into a mew. When the light faded I saw the surprise on Delia's face and I could tell she wasn't prepared for that information.

"A mew?! My granddaughter is a mew?!" She exclaimed. I turned back to my female human form and sat down. I didn't sit long. "Come here child." She said to me. I did as commanded and she pulled my into a hug. "Now what could have been so bad that these two had to remain hidden?"

"You know those three team rocket goons that always followed me? They began to grow a deep hate and that hate was strong enough to kill."

"Poor dears." Delia said, hugging me tighter. "Here I was, thinking all of Ash's crazy stories about legendary pokemon were all made up and here I have two of them in my house. Family nonetheless."

"Anyway, I was just here to break the news. We were actually going to the Frosty Slowbro."

"Almost 20 years of leaving them in the dark and the first thing you do as a family is take them for ice cream?" Delia said rather disappointed.

I decided I would let them talk it out and I left for the kitchen. Not for food, but to think. My family had gotten two new people in the last hour and I had trouble processing it. I wasnt alone for long as I saw a flash of pink hair. "Hi, you seem upset." She said, walking over to me.

"I am just not sure what to feel about all of this." I said, motioning my arms to the living room.

"Mmh I know at you mean. It s a lot to take in at once, but your father is trying hard to be a part of your life."

"Mom, he saw me for the first time less than thirty minutes ago!" I whispered, slightly frustrated. "I don't know how hard he is trying."

"I know dear. I can't say I would be too happy to see someone that I thought deserted me my whole life too, but just give him a chance please." My mom said with a sad face..

I pulled her into a hug. "Alright. I will try." I said as we walked back into the living room. Delia and Ash were still trying to figure out the best thing to do for us.

"Why not let them choose?" Delia said.

"He tried, but I couldn't make up my mind." I said.

"Oh… That makes more sense." She laughed. "Anyway, don't let me keep you. You three have fun. I hope to see you around more often."

With that we left and went down to a slowbro shaped shack that had its arms crossed with fake frost hanging from its shoulders and head. There were a few tables set out too, so people could st down as they ate. "So, what would you like Jamie?" Ash said.

I looked over at the flavors and just chose the simplest one. "Vanilla." I said. Mom chose strawberry, Ash chose chocolate and shared it with pikachu. We all sat down at one of the tables and I began to eat my ice cream in silence. I broke the love staring contest between mom and Ash. "So Ash.. I mean dad, did you ever finish the pokemon league or did you just kinda stop?"

"One, don't call me dad if you don't want to… Hell, I don't even think I deserve the title." He said looking down. "Two, I did become a master, but I released most of my pokemon."

"Oh." I said. We finished our ice cream and we went back to Ash's house. It was rather simple and had blue walls, a couch, a bathroom, a bedroom, a kitchen, and a bed.

"I know it isn't much, but I call it home." He said, sitting on the couch.

I made my way into the kitchen, not really hungry, but curious. He didn't have much in the fridge. "Jamie?" I heard my mother call me. I made my way into Ash's room and saw a large cabinet. I gasped as my mother opened it to reveal a huge amount of movies. I even saw some of my favorites, Pacific Rim, Titanic, and most were ones I have never seen.

I then laid eyes on a movie I never watched without Rob. It was Gladiator and I remembered that I had completely left him as he was drawing me. "Oh no." I muttered to myself.

"What? You don't like it?" My mom asked.

"No, I do. Its just that I completely left Rob earlier and I didn't even tell him why." I said. "I'll be back later."

"Who is Rob?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry. He is just her childhood friend." Mom said as I grabbed Gladiator.

"May I borrow this?" I asked politely, already knowing he would say yes.

"Sure." Ash said and I teleported back to Rob's room,scaring him again.

He did the exact same as he had last time I teleported and covered up a drawing. I managed to catch a glimpse of it before he did however, and saw it was him and a woman that I didn't see clearly, sitting down on a beach with her head in his neck as they held hands. "Good god, give me a heart attack why don't you." He joked.

"Who was on the paper?" I laughed. "I saw some of that. It looked quite romantic."

"Umm... none of your business." He said with his face beginning to turn red.

"Mhm. Don't tell me then." I said sarcastically. "I guess I will just have to return this." I pulled the movie out from behind me. As he was distracted I began to pry into his mind and try to figure out who else was on the paper. I didn't have to dig too deep because of how recently he was thinking of it. I gasped as I saw the full picture in his mind. The woman in the figure was... me.

"What? Did I do something?" He questioned as he heard my gasp and saw the shock on my face. I was too busy thinking about how my best friend from childhood could have been in love with me. "Hey, you there?" He asked, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh... yes I am fine." I said, still a little uneasy. I couldn't say that I didn't like him back. In fact it was the reason I tried to be a guy around him because I thought he would only see a friend.

"Liar. You may be a girl but you still scratch your ear whenever you lie." He laughed and I noticed I was itching my ear.

"Its nothing." I said, making sure to keep my hand down.

"If you say so." Rob said as he put the disk in a dvd player by his tv.

I moved onto his bed and was too preoccupied to watch the beginning of the movie. I noticed him staring at me. "You saw it didn't you..." he said as his face went red again.

"Mhm." I nodded, keeping out the part about me reading his mind.

"Sorry... I have felt this way for about a year now. It changes when you are a guy and makes me less attracted because I think of us as brothers but... when you are like this, I can't help but think of how easily we get along and I realize that-"

He cut off as I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. "Dont be sorry." I said. "Falling in love is something we can't control."

"Wise... very wise." He said as he let me lay down. I began trying to watch the movie but was still too distracted by the fact that my best friend loves me and I might feel the same way. He broke the silence and he sounded a little worried. "I just don't want these feelings getting in between us though. I mean, we are closer than anything, whether we are together or not. Things like that don't come often."

"Me either."

"So... how do you feel about me?" He asked nervously.

I looked up at him and smiled, causing some of his nervousness to subside from his face. "We'll see." I said as I pulled my legs up to me and moved closer. He took the hint and nervously moved his arm over my shoulders. We finally focused on the movie right as the protagonist was winning his first fight.

"So this means you will be going by Jamie a whole lot more huh?" Rob laughed.

"Like I said, we will see." I smiled.

Just then we both received the shock of our lives as Rob's mom barges in and gasped. "Who is this?" She asked "and why does she look so much like James?"

"Umm.." He fumbled over his words.

"I am James' twin sister." I said, covering his hide.

"I didn't know he had a twin." She said. "Does he know you two are laying like that?"

"Mhm. James doesn't really care who I am with as long as he isn't a jerk."

"What a good brother." She smiled as she closed the door, obviously forgetting what she wanted.

"That was close." He said, letting a breath of relief out.

"What are you celebrating for? I am the one that saved you." I laughed.

"Whatever." He laughed as well.

The movie eventually came to a close and I took it out of the dvd player. "I gotta go bring this back to my dad." I said.

"Wait... I thought your dad left you?" He said, standing up.

"He did. Arceus helped me find him after I took a trip through time. Want to meet him?"

"Isn't he Ash Ketchum? The only guy said to become a pokemon master?" I nodded and he jumped to my side. "Of course. If you are going to be a trainer pokemon like you said earlier, we might need all the tips we can get."

"I told you, I am not sure." I laughed and grabbed his hand as we teleported to Ash's house.

We appeared in his kitchen because I hadn't had a chance to memorize the house yet. I walked around dragging Rob by the hand as I tried to find Ash's room. I heard the sounds of an action movie from a door in the hallway and went up to it. I knocked on the door first and entered when I was given permission, unaware of the fact that I was still holding Rob's hand.

"Hi Rob." My mom said sweetly as she was in her mew form and laying with Ash on his bed. "Oh, how sweet." She smiled as she noticed we were still holding hands. I let go of it and felt my face heat up as I blushed, causing her to laugh. "You are fine dear." She l laughed as she was my blush. I went to lay down with my mom as we got out of the way and Rob sat on the bed next to me.

"Are you really about to be that nervous?" I asked with a laugh as I pulled him closer.

"But your dad is. Right there." He whispered.

"Mhm... and?" I whispered back. He eventually gave up trying to argue and scooted closer. "What is this movie called?" I asked as another car blew up from a raging salamence.

"It is... Dragon Rage." Mom said, reading off of the case. "Long story short a dragon attacks some town in Kanto."

"Mmh." I began thinking about Rob and I and I wanted to talk to him about it but I didn't want mom or Ash to hear. 'Rob?' I asked him telepathically.

This had made him sit up and look around. "Who said that?" He said, getting a confused stare from everyone but me.

"Me. Now just think." I laughed. 'Think and I will hear you.'

'Hello?' I heard him think among other questions running through his mind.

'Yes it is me, Jamie. You know, the one that likes you?' I gave a mental laugh. I let out a real one as he began blushing at the fact that I said I liked him.

'So you do like me.' He thought triumphantly. 'Wait... if you can talk to me with my mind...'

'Yes I can read it too.' I delved deeper into his mind to prove it. I came across an odd strand of thoughts about how my breasts were lopsided and looked down. From my standpoint they looked completely level. "They are not!" I said, smacking him.

"They kinda are." He laughed a minute later after catching what I meant.

"Well here, let me fix it." I said, turning into my male form and pushing him away.

"Aww, dont be like that." He smiled.

"Be like what? You said yourself you were more comfortable when I am a guy." I twisted his words around. I didn't get to tease him any more as three slips of yellow paper presented themselves to us. "Joy... mother wants to see us." I said, slipping open the paper.

"Dear James/Jamie

There is an emergency meeting at 7:30. Whether you choose to bring your new boyfriend is up to you because this might soon encompass all human kind. Your father will also be attending because of his expertise on dealing with criminal affairs.

Arceus"

"This can't be good." Mom said realizing Ash had been summoned as well. "What time is it?"

Ash looked down on his watch. "7:20."

"Sorry, but we need it by the hall's standard. James?"

I looked at my watch and gasped. "7:29. She wasn't kidding when she said emergency. Come on." I said, grabbing Rob's arm and teleporting. I automatically appeared in my seat for The Hall meetings and noticed darkrai already to my left. I gave him a slight nod and he returned the gesture.

"What's the word?" He asked.

"Not sure, all I got was a letter saying to meet here." I looked to my right as Ash and mom teleported beside me. "Shit..." I said as I saw Giratina float from The Hall entrance. "Something serious is happening. Mother NEVER calls Giratina to a meeting."

We didn't wait long as all of the legendaries teleported directly to their seat in the coliseum shaped meeting room. Arceus herself soon walked out of her room with her scrying desk floating beside her. She walked to the center and set the table down. "I know this is quite extreme to summon you all here within a minute, but there is a serious problem down on earth. There has been a sudden uprising of criminal activity in the sinnoh region under the name of 'Team Rage'. They are a collection of scattered criminals from other organizations that were eliminated by Ash Ketchum and seem to be getting stronger daily. We do not know at this moment what their motives are. We have said human here if you would look by Mew. I summoned you all here to use our combined intelligence to figure out a rather peaceful method of disbanding this organization, but if not, Ash will be tasked with the mission to eliminate them forcefully. You all may begin thinking."

I began thinking hard as tasked and it wasn't very effective necaise of the mixed events of today. Uxie, being the intelligence pokemon, was the first to speak up. "What if we get a person on the inside to find their motives and deem whether the need to be eliminated. After all, George Washington and his people were considered criminals at first."

"Good. We only have two pokemon here able to shapeshift. Mew, and James."

Before even thinking about it my mind acted and I stood up. "I will be up to it." I said. After it happened I realized there was no way out of it and I berated myself.

"What are you doing?!" Rob whispered to me. "If I lose you, I lose everything! A brother, a friend... and a first girlfriend." He mumbled at the last part.

"I don't know. I just.. did it." I whispered back. "And do you really mean that? I though some... Franky was your first girlfriend."

"She was a cover up so you would stop turning into a girl so I wouldn't fall harder for you!" Him saying this had affected me deeply, so I turned back into a girl and felt my heart flutter.

"Jamie." Arceus said after I finished transforming. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"No..." I said uneasily. "But I will do it anyway."

"Good. Meet me in The Hall tomorrow and we shall discuss the plan in full. You are all dismissed." She said as she returned to her room. All the legendaries had dispersed quickly.

"Come on. We need to talk." I said as I dragged Rob into my room.

"Did I say something?" He questioned.

"Yes." I said as I opened my door and closed it with a thud. I turned to him and put on a serious face. "Did you really mean what you said?" I asked. "Am I basically everything to you?"

"Yes. You were always there for me. From our first fight fight in middle school, to our last movie session. You are my brother. The person I like more than any other girl. Whatever gender you are, you mean a hell of a lot to me."

I honestly felt like doing a backflip as he said this. Too clueless to do anything else, I walked up and kissed him. "Chalk that up as your first kiss to." I smiled. "I am coming back. I promise."

* * *

Ok, so we are finally into the main plot X). Ash also found his family... err the other way around i mean and Rob and Jamie/James hooked up. What will come next for Jamie as a spy for the gods? Who is the leader(s) of team Rage? Read on and find out.


	4. Chapter 4: To Be A Spy

Chapter 4: To be a Spy

Ok… Before you get to the story, if you haven't already figured it out, 'This means mind communicating' "This means talking"

* * *

I was sitting on Rob's lap. It has been a full hour since the meeting and our first kiss."This will be scary a little." I said, looking up at him.

"I am sure you will be fine." He smiled down at me.

Ash and mom entered my room after knocking. "Hi sweetie. Your father and I need to talk to you." Mom said, looking worried.

"We just want you to know what you are getting into." Ash said. "I have dealt with criminals ever since I was younger than you are now. They are cruel, uncaring, and all around bad people. Watch your back. Not just with criminals either. Rob, I am Ash, Jamie's father." He extended his hand.

"Yea, I know. You were my idol growing up." He said taking the handshake.

"Good. I am just going to skip the whole 'scary dad' act. Treat her right. She has a lot of powerful friends..." Ash said, causing him to gulp.

"I have every intention to sir." He said shakily. They eventually left and he relaxed. "Well.. that was interesting." He said.

"Well I think he is just trying to be the father he always wanted to be." I said. "Now come on, I want you to see something." I said as I teleported. We appeared at Ash's house and I went to the movie cabinet in his room. "Anything you want to watch?" I smiled.

"Seems like your daddy has a hobby." He laughed. "Umm." He said as he browsed the huge cabinet. "This looks good." He said pulling out a scary movie.

I looked outside and saw it was dark. I let a smile spread across my face and I took the dvd and put it in. I turned around to see him already on Ash's bed and I went down to lay with him, causing him to smile too. It began off good but the fear level went through the roof. It was scarier than I imagined and more than once I screamed and clung to Rob. He didn't seem too scared by the movies and I wondered why.

"You arent scared.." I said.

"Don't you remember? Less than a week ago I was on what I thought to be my death bed." He laughed.

I followed suit and began to eat the breakfast Ash had made and it was surprisingly good. After giving compliments to him, I rinsed my plate off. "Alright..." I said somberly. "I have to go see Arceus for this inside job."

Mom then floated up to me and hugged me. "Be safe." She was then followed by Ash, then Rob. it made me feel warm on the inside as I realized how many people wanted me safe.

"I will." I reassured them as they all let go of me.

"Kiss goodbye?" Rob teased as I was about to teleport.

"You wish." I laughed as I put my hand over his mouth. "But I do need to take you home." I teleported us both back to his house and removed my hand from his face. I surprised him by giving him a kiss and saying goodbye as I teleported in front of Arceus' ridiculously large doors. The doors had failed to open like they usually do when someone approaches. "Mother?" I called out.

"Kitchen!" Came her reply. I made my way to her and saw she was cooking breakfast in her

human form. "I hope you know I didn't mean immediately today. Go be with family… or Rob." She smiled. I gave her a questioning look and she shooed me off again. "I might even move the date to tomorrow. Go enjoy yourself. But one thing." She said, stopping me from teleporting. "When I do call you, bring Rob. I have a gift for you both."

"Yes Mother." I said cheerfully as I teleported back to Rob's house. It was still pretty early and I was positive Rob had fallen asleep after breakfast like he always does, so I teleported as quietly as I could. Sure enough he was snoring heavily in his bed, sound asleep. I slipped my way into his bed with a happy sigh. some of my hair must have gotten in his face because he rubbed at his nose and began waking up. I quickly pet his cheek. "Shh… Shh. Sleep." I whispered. He complied with a smile and I fell asleep too as I put his arm around my back.

"Hey, wake up." I heard as I was gently shaken awake.

"No." I said, rolling over.

"Please?" He asked sweetly.

"Mmmm…. Noo." I said smiling.

"Fine." I heard him say. I felt triumphant until I felt him kiss me, which had surprised me enough to wake me up.

When we broke I gave him a smile and a swat on the chest. "Not the worst alarm clock." I said. "Now what did you need?" I asked as I stretched, popping my back.

He held up a slip of paper in front of me that I recognized all too well and I let out a sigh. "This came for you." He said in a downcast voice.

"Here." I said. "Please let me have one more day." I whispered as I unfolded the paper slowly. "Yes!" I said as it had said exactly what I wanted. "Oh, by the way, Mother wants you to come with me when I go for my mission. She says she has a gift for us."

"What kind of gift?"

"Not sure… All she said was just a gift." I shrugged. I took this time to give a fake smile and take a peek into his mind. There weren't any interesting trains of thoughts and I gave up a minute later. "You are so boring." I joked as I walked out of his room. "Hi Mrs. Green, Mr. Green." I greeted Rob's parents.

I walked out the door and was almost blinded by the sun. I heard the door shut behind me and motioned for Rob to follow. "Where are we going?" He asked.

"I am hungry. Lets get something to eat." I said, summoning a few twenty dollar bills from the half legend bank.

"You know, I have been meaning to ask you something." Rob said as he saw me summon the money. "How does your bank get money? I mean it has to run out sometime." He laughed.

"You know how people lose money right? A few quarters down the drain, a dollar left on the street. If it happens and nobody notices, It gets teleported up into the bank, clean and brand new." I said.

"Oh… Now where are we going to eat?" He asked. "I want you to choose."

I laughed at this gesture. "I don't need your chivalry." I said, slapping him on the arm.

"So?" He said, rubbing his arm. "Still, you always have me choose."

"Geez, you are complicated." I laughed some more. "Come on." I said, motioning for him to come to me. I wrapped him into a hug and teleported us behind one of my favorite restaurants.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around and seeing us in an alley. "And why is it nighttime?"

"Because we are halfway around the world. Welcome to Cerulean city." I said, walking from out behind the building to reveal the name of the restaurant. "The Steamed Krabby." I smiled.

"We are in Kanto?!" He gasped.

"Yea. It has the best seafood around."

"But why are we in Kanto?!" He said, astonished.

"You told me to choose, so I am choosing." I smiled and dragged him in. I looked around the red restaurant with pictures of sea pokemon everywhere and dark tables, until I saw a friendly face with short red hair and a ponytail coming off the side of her head.. "Misty!" I said, walking over to her table. "How have you been?" I asked. She was in her mid thirties, but she could have passed for a 24 year old. She was rather on the short side though.

"Jamie? Wow, I haven't seen you in forever." She said, getting up and hugging me.

"You know Misty?" Rob said, getting more and more bewildered by the minute.

"Hey, who is he?" Misty said as she pointed at Rob.

"Yes I know Misty. She was actually one of the first people I began hanging around." I then moved to his ear in a whisper. "She was actually the first to find out what I was." I moved back to Misty. "He is my new boyfriend, he is new to the whole regional teleporting thing."

"Ohh." She laughed.

"Oh, by the way, I found him." I smiled.

"You did? Where was he?" Misty said as she put her fork down and offered us to sit down beside her.

"Pallet." I said. "Hey, sit down. The waiter will be here soon and you need to know what to order." I said to Rob, who was still looking around.

She gave me a look of disbelief. "I was just in Pallet yesterday!" She exclaimed.

"We were at a meeting yesterday. You know, super secret legend stuff." I laughed.

"And Ash went with you? I thought humans weren't allowed?"

"So did this one." I said, leaning on Rob. "But yes. Arceus needed his advice. He is probably at home still. I think you might want to knock though. Him and mom are there… alone…"

"Yea… At 8:00 At night? I don't think so." She laughed.

"Will I get jet lag or something?" Rob said, looking at the menu.

"You teleported Rob, not flew." I said.

"What about you?" He asked, tapping me on the nose with the menu. "What are you going to

order?"

"I only order the same thing every time." I said. "I don't come here often so I don't get tired of it."

"So where did you find this guy?" Misty asked.

"You know that town in sinnoh I usually stay at? He is my best friend there and he fell in love with Jamie. I would often be James at the time, so I didn't think about it until I read his mind to see a picture he had drawn of u-"

"Woah woah woah…. You read my mind to see that?" Rob interrupted. "I knew I covered it up too fast. By the way, I finished it, wanna see?" He said, his anger obviously gone already."

I nodded in approval and smiled as he pulled out a piece of gently folded paper to reveal the picture of us, sitting on the beach. The wind was blowing my hair and I was leaning my head into his neck while holding his hand. A smile was on my face along with Rob and he nailed every detail. I was even more impressed because he had gotten it all from memory. He handed it to

me and I smiled even bigger. "Look." I said to Misty, walking over to her side of the table because I didn't really want to let the picture go.

"Wow… He is a better artist than Tracey." She said looking at the image. "You two would look so good like that." She smiled.

"I think… I can make that happen." I said, looking at Rob who was getting red in the face because his beach fantasy might become reality.

"You would have to send me a picture." Misty said as the waiter came and noticed two new people.

"Hello Sir, Madam. Welcome to The Steamed Krabby. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Just regular water for me." I said.

"Dr. Pepper." Rob replied.

"Are either of you ready to order?"

"Yes. I want pan seared remoraid with steamed corphish legs on the side and some tartar sauce please." I said, ordering my favorite meal.

"Yes, I would like the krabby dish please." Rob politely ordered.

He left and we were back to our conversation. "So what about you? How is the gym life treating you?" I asked.

"Its ok… I am just glad my three sisters finally got their heads out of there asses and realized they weren't that skilled. I now have full ownership of it." She said in a rather irritated voice when she mentioned her sisters.

"Oh. Well I haven't been doing much anywhere around the world other than finding Ash. Arceus isn't letting off on the meetings either. There is still almost three a week." I laughed. "I am actually being sent on a mission tomo-." I cut off, realizing I might have said too much.

"Mission for what?" She asked inquisitively.

"Nothing… I think it might be classified…. But she DID say it might affect all humankind… Ok I will tell you but it is TOP SECRET." I said, emphasizing the last part. "There is a new criminal organization called 'Team Rage' growing around the world and I am being sent in as a spy to find out whether it is necessary for dissolution."

"Wow… Thats pretty interesting. Almost like the time Ash, Tracey, and I helped Lugia at the Orange Islands." She smiled as she thought about it.

"Woah, you have seen Lugia?" Rob asked.

"Mhm… I have seen a lot of legendaries. Let's see.. I have seen Mew, Entei…" She rambled on about her experiences with numerous legendaries. "And more than a few of them have tried to kill us." She finished with a laugh.

"Wait… Weren't you there when Mewtwo tried to take over?" I asked curiously.

"What? When did this happen?" She said. I then remembered his last words from the sad scene.

"What has transpired here I will always remember, but perhaps for you, these events are best

forgotten." The memory of my uncles voice echoed through my head.

"Nevermind." I smiled, knowing she would not just settle for that answer.

"No.. I think I want to know. I remember going and saving a Mewtwo from Giovanni… But not him

taking over the world." She said, rubbing her chin.

At this point the waiter had brought us our food and it looked incredibly delicious. I dug in and

Misty, who had already finished eating, began pressing me for answers. "I can't talk. Mouth is

full." I said, right before I took a bite out of my remoraid fillet.

"Oh please. I know you are psychic. You don't need your mouth to talk." She laughed.

I finished chewing my food and gave in. "Alright you win. How tired are you?" I asked, getting a

confused look. I didn't answer her confused look until Rob and I had finished our delectable

supper. "This is why." I said, grabbing her's and Robs hands and teleporting us to Ash's house. I

wasn't too skilled at teleporting while sitting down, so I accidentally teleported us too high and we

all fell to the ground with a thud.

"Owww… Definitely going to feel that in the morning." Misty said, standing up and rubbing her sore bottom.

"Hey, Jamie. Where are we?" Misty asked looking around.

"Well, you wanted to know what I was talking about." I said walking to the back and knocking on

my dad's door. "Dad… You have company." I said. The door opened with a rush a few seconds

later and I saw mom in the room in her human form under the covers watching the movie. I

noticed an odd smell coming from inside the room but I thought it better not to question it.

"Who is this company?" He said a little out of breath.

"Follow me." I said, motioning for him to come. "Mom, would you mind coming with?" I said

peeking through the door.

"Umm… Of course sweetie. Give me a minute." She said with an odd smile as she turned into a

mew and shot into the bathroom.

"Oh my god… I have been looking for you for years." Misty said as she saw Ash. "I don't know

why she brought me to you, but she says it was something about Mewtwo taking over the world."

Mewtwo tried taking over the world?" He said questioningly.

"When mom comes out of… whatever she is doing, I plan on taking you both to him." I finished that statement and my mom had come out of the bathroom and floated gently over to us.

"Ok. Now what is this sudden meeting about?" She asked.

"I wanted to know about how Mewtwo tried taking over the world and how I have no recollection of it…" Misty said, putting her hand to her chin again.

"Oh…" Mom said looking down. "I think it is best to get it from Mewtwo himself. Jamie, you know the story, you don't have to come." She said. "Besides, he really didn't want anybody knowing in the first place."

"Sorry…" I apologized, hanging my head. "I will take Rob back to Sinnoh. Come on." I said, grabbing his hand again, teleporting back to Rob's room. "So what do you want to do?" I asked as I plopped down onto his bed.

"Not sure…" He said as he sat down next to me. "I am honestly kinda worried about you for tomorrow."

"I told you, I will be fine." I said, trying to convince both of us. "I know!" I perked up. "Come on." I said, teleporting to one of the prettiest beaches I could think of. We appeared on a beach with pure white sand and crystal clear water with the sun just about to set. "Come on, sit down." I said, dragging him to almost the end of the beach. We sat down as my bare feet were splashed by the waves.

"Uhh… Where are we now?" He said as he sat down.

"The outskirts of Mauville. it is one of the most beautiful beaches in the world." I smiled. On the other beach we had seen a few people. A boy and girl with brown hair, two lucarios and two young looking riolu.

"Mmh." He said, scooting closer to me. I giggled at his nervous efforts to make it romantic and I

slid all the way over to him.

"Look… Your picture is coming true… Sooner than you think too." I laughed as I slipped my head into his neck and smiled. I felt so happy at that moment that I had morphed something in my neck and I began to purr, taking Rob by surprise.

"That's cool." He said as we both began watching the sun set. The beautiful ribbons of reds and purples reflecting off of the clear ocean water had just hypnotized both of us as we sat in awe, looking at the glowing orb that lights our world fall into darkness. "You are beautiful." I heard a whisper in my ear. I looked up at him and kissed him.

"Thank you." I smiled, heat rushing to my face. "You know… I don't understand why we had both hidden our feelings so long." I murmured.

"I guess we both feared rejection to the most prominent one in our lives."

"Maybe." I said, snuggling closer to him. When the sunset was finally over I teleported us back to my room back in The Hall, getting a confused stare from Rob. "We will both have to come here eventually. Might as well sleep here tonight."

"Ok… let me call my mom." He said, pulling out his cell phone. I could hear his conversation clearly because of his old and quite loud phone. "Hey, mom, I am staying the night at Jamie's."

"You better not be having sex young man!" I heard from the phone. I couldn't help but let out a giggle at this and how his face began to blush.

"Mom! I am not going to have sex!" He said rather defensively. He had covered up the speaker to his phone and whispered to me. "We are not having sex right?" His face getting even redder.

"Not in your dreams." I laughed. "We only got together yesterday."

"I know how you young men are! You better not be lying to me Robert." I heard her say, coming from the phone.

"Ok mom… I promise I won't have sex. Jamie even said we wouldn't."

"Ok… As long as you check in tomorrow morning." She said and he hung up.

"What interesting talks you and your mother have." I laughed.

"Yea.. She gets pretty defensive. She doesn't want 'A little whore to slip her aids into my Robby' pfft." He said mimicking his mothers voice.

I thought for a minute as he said that. "HEY! Did she just call me a whore?" I exclaimed.

"No… She actually likes you. It is just a natural reaction I guess." He shrugged.

"Anything in particular you want to watch?" I asked with a smile.

"Nope. Not really. Anything you want to watch I want to watch." He laughed.

"Hmm…. Might have to use that against you." I said with an evil grin. "Tv on." I said as my tv screen flashed on.

"Woah… You legendaries have voice activated tv's? That is incredible." He said amazed.

"Last chance to choose." I said, still grinning.

"Anything you want." He said persistently.

"Ok… Tv play Twilight." I said with a laugh.

"You are joking…. You are joking right?" He said. "Even as a girl I know you hate Twilight, please choose something real." He laughed. He was right of course. I hated Twilight. Even I thought it was too girly.

"Tv, play Titanic." I said as it switched to the beginning of Titanic. "Better? You get to see a scene with boobs and I get plot." I asked with a laugh. I plopped down on my bed, patting it for Rob to join me.

"Better." He smiled and obliged.

Neither of us could make it through the movie. Rob was the first to fall asleep as he began to lightly snore. I followed suit, only to be woken up at midnight to his loud snoring. "Geez… I can't tell if he is snoring or choking." I muttered sleepily to myself as I threw a pillow over his head.

I heard a snort and he moved his head a little. "Huh? What's wrong?" He said, still mostly asleep.

"You are snoring like a drunk sailor." I smiled, laying my head back on his chest.

"Oh.. Sorry." He said, leaning his head back onto his pillow, falling asleep again. He didn't wake me up again that night. I had dreamt of what awaited for me tomorrow as I walked down long, white hallways that look like they were made of metal. I approached a door with a giant blue R on it and before I could open it, I opened my eyes to see an alarm clock that said 9:24

"Damn…" I said, cursing at how early it was and how abruptly my dream had ended. I got up without disturbing Rob and stretched as I heard a few pops come from my spine. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen to find Victini and surprisingly Reshiram were talking at a table. Despite their obvious size differences, they were best friends. "Morning." I muttered, going to the cabinet that held the cereal. I was too tired and lazy to actually pick anything up, so I used my psychic powers and made a bowl of Captain Crunch a box while I rubbed my eyes. I walked over to the table Victini and Reshiram were sitting at and greeted them both again. "So, how are you two? Especially you Reshiram… You never come to the hall." I said sleepily.

"Well… Arceus' gift decided to come yesterday and I have to keep myself here until it goes away." She said bitterly. "You humans are so lucky you don't have to go through heat."

"Yep… We have periods." I said with equal distaste. I never really have any because of my ability to shapeshift into a new body, but if I don't shift for too long they catch up.

I began to eat and used my powers to pour myself a glass of orange juice, but it got spilled because of an evil 19 year old. "Boo!" I hear from behind me as I jump a good 3 inches off of my chair, breaking my concentration. That, in turn, cause both the carton of orange juice (which I had already screwed the lid on) to fall and the cup I had levitating to hit the ground and shatter. The shatter had apparently scared Rob as much as he scared me and I laughed in revenge.

"You are so mean!" I yelled as Victini, Reshiram, and Rob all had their fill of laughing. "In fact, go clean up the mess." I smiled.

"Why?" He said, leaning over me.

"Because you made me drop it." I said, sticking out my tongue. He complied and asked for a broom. Once he was shown by Victini, he began picking up the glass and using napkins to clean up the orange juice, which Victini was happy to incinerate afterwards. Such a pyro. I thought to myself as I saw him juggling the burning napkins.

"Here you go." Rob said, handing me a new glass of orange juice.

"You are sweet… I could have done it myself." I smiled.

"Well I did it for you." He said hugging me.

Just then I heard the sliding of heavy doors and I knew who it was. A few seconds later Arceus rounded the corner and greeted us all. "Good, Jamie and Rob, you are already here."

I began to feel excited yet slightly scared at the idea of going be a spy for the god and I greeted her in return. "Good morning Mother."

After breakfast I think I can bestow you two my gift and then you can start your mission." I looked down at these words and she noticed my discontent. "Don't worry. You will have me looking over you and even though I can't do everything for you, I can easily protect you from any harm." Her words made me feel better and I could tell it put a few fears to rest in Rob too.

Breakfast was finished in a hurried manner because of my want to get this mission started and over with, along with the want to see what this gift Arceus deemed worthy to bestow upon us. When we had finished Arceus had lead us into her gigantic room. "So what is this gift?" I asked as we sat down near her scrying table.

"I know you too seem to be rather fond of each other and each other's safety, so I am going to meld your minds." She said this and both of our jaws dropped. "You will be able to feel what each other feels and be able to communicate telepathically just as easily as you would talking like you were side by side." She smiled. "Do you accept?"

I gave Rob a questioning glance and he seemed comfortable and nodded. "We do." I said, returning her smile.

"Brace yourselves then." She then began to glow and I could feel my mind warping and changing. It felt like my mind was growing and shrinking at the same time and I could begin to feel bits and pieces of what Rob was feeling and thinking. The connection grew stronger and I could tell exactly how he felt and what he was thinking a full minute later.

'Rob?' I thought.

'Jamie?' Was his reply. 'Think of something.' He smiled eager to test out his new ability. I decided to turn it against him and thought of the time he had tried to be a table dancer one christmas and it failed horribly as he slipped and almost broke his leg when he fell. 'Hey! I told you that was an accident.' he thought.

'It was still funny.' I giggled.

"Now that you have your gift, are you ready to begin your mission?"

"I guess so." I said uneasily. I felt my clothes begin to warp and I looked down to see they were turning into a grey long sleeved shirt with a burning red R on the front. My pants turned into the same grey color and grey boots appeared on my feet. I pulled on the shirt, saying "These people have no sense of style." I laughed.

"You don't either." Rob said, elbowing my in the arm. "You always have the same hoodie on."

"Anyway, their main stronghold is in the Sinnoh region. I believe you and Rob live there, so the environs shouldn't be too foreign to you. Any last words?" She said.

"Yes.. How will I be able to contact you?" I asked her.

"Like you always do. Now I will contact you tonight. I have already made files in their system for you, all you have to for now is show up. Your last name is Smith. Goodbye Jamie, be safe." I didn't have to wait long until she teleported me in front of a strange building. I gulped and walked forward, heading for the giant metal building.

* * *

Ok… I know I have been gone for a bit, but here isn't the only place XD. I received a TREMENDOUS burst of inspiration this weekend and managed to finish the WHOLE story. Needless to say I was locked away in a dark room with food, water and my cat lol. It didn't help that my google docs were going haywire… But thats gone now X3.I have also came to the realization that if I were to release all of those chapters at once, I would be drained of any ideas. So to correct that I will be releasing a chapter every 4 or five days. This gives me time to look over them, because most of them were done hastily and have a lot of errors. This, being a three parter, I also need all the ideas I can spare. anyway, I am rambling.


	5. Chapter 5: The Beginning

Chapter 5: The Beginning

* * *

I strode forward towards the grey building seven stories tall with a giant burning R on the front. How do they keep it alight through the wind and rain? I thought to myself. I walked up to the glass doors in front and I was greeted by a rather uninterested receptionist behind a metal desk with the same grey uniform on.

"Hello. You must be a rookie. Give me your name and I will assign you your quarters. You will have until tomorrow till you go on your first mission." He said in a gravelly voice.

"Jamie Smith." I said.

"Ahh. One second." He said as he typed on a computer. When he found the file he needed he looked in his desk and pulled out a manilla folder and handed it to me. "Everything you need for now is in here. Make sure to give it all a good look through."

I opened the folder to see a key card, a few pieces of paper, and a rookie I.D. "Hmm… Room 364." I muttered to myself as I looked at the key card.

"Hey one second, I almost forgot." The man said. "Here, take this." He handed me a pokeball. "That contains a poochyena. Every rookie gets one." I smiled and took the pokeball with a thanks and left to go find my room.

'Wow… You get to be a trainer and I just get to sit here at home doing nothing.' I heard in my mind, surprising me. I looked around trying to find Rob, but turned up short. I then remembered how Arceus linked our minds and calmed down, laughing at myself.

'I didn't want to be a trainer. It would have looked weird if I told them no.' I thought back. I got on the elevator, assuming my room was on floor three. I was right and I saw a sign leading to the left "300-350" And a sign to the right "351-399". I took a right and saw the halls were divided by 10 rooms on each side. I managed to walk down the metal hallways and found room 364 and swiped the keycard to reveal a medium sized room that was poorly furnished. It had a twin sized bed that didn't look too comfortable and a nightstand with one outlet for electronics and that was it. "From riches to rags, I guess." I muttered to myself and opened my folder once more. I pulled out the piece of paper that was labelled "Rules."

* * *

"Rules and Regulations

1. There is to be NO stealing whatsoever from others.

2. You are here to glorify the Boss, not as a cheap way for money.

3. There will be no insubordination. Doing so will result in immediate removal from Team Rage.

NO EXCEPTIONS!

4. All personnel will be clean shaven before any mission.

5. While inside the building, all personnel are required to remain in uniform. All persons not in

uniform will be considered an intruder and dealt with accordingly.

6. All intruders will be evicted from the premises upon first sight. If they refuse, batte them. If you

lose, call a superior.

7. Personnel I.D.s are to be worn inside the building only. If you wear one outside and

compromise us, you will be dealt with.

8. On missions, there will be no personal looting unless the mission calls for it.

9. Meetings are scheduled every Wednesday and Sunday at 4 Pm sharp. Anyone who is late will

have their pay docked for a week.

10. All information passed between members is confidential. Reporting anything to an outside

party will be cause for immediate removal and possible execution."

* * *

I looked over the rules, appalled by some of them, especially the last one. There were more rules on other pages, but none were as serious. I looked at rule 9 and looked at the clock. 1 Pm. "Damn it Arceus… you had to send me in on a Wednesday?" I mumbled.

I spent the next three hours looking over the rest of the papers and talking to Rob. I jumped almost three feet in the air when a bell rang, signaling for the start of the meeting. Rob had sensed that i jumped at this and laughed quite a bit until i quieted him. I walked out of my door to see a ton of people in grey uniforms walking down the hall, so I decided to follow them. We went down to the first floor and walked to a large pair of doors opening up into an incredibly large meeting room, not unlike the meeting room in The Hall. We all filed into our seats and I sat down next to a kind looking woman with blue hair with yellow decorations in it. She looked my age and quite friendly when she looked at me with a smile.

"Hi, I haven't seen you around before, you must be a new rookie. My name is Dawn." She said, extending her hand.

"Jamie." I said, shaking her hand politely. I heard a loud door slam shut and I saw a man in his mid forties come out. He was dressed in a rather expensive grey suit with the Team Rage's trademark on the suit pocket. He had Jet black hair that was pushed back in a business man style hairdo. He had a rather expensive pipe in the corner of his mouth.

"To you new rookies, I am one of the Admins of Team Rage. My name is Giovanni. Our plan is to make sure the Boss' plans get recognized. To do that, we have to do a great many things. Not all of them are legal either. Seeing as how you are here, I don't think that particularly matters. Now to the main topic. We have been tracking the movements of a certain pokemon and the Boss needs it for his plans. This pokemon is none other than Palkia. It has been spotted more than once in our plane of existence and we believe it will stay here for the time being, so we must strike fast and make sure it is captured. The Boss has managed to make more than enough traps, but we must use them sparingly. Those of you that are going on the first mission will receive a notice tonight and will be sent tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp." He spoke on about other legendaries and their movements with a map on a protector screen and he dismissed us after an hour and a half of senseless talking that i mostly ignored.

We were all sent back to our rooms and I decided to lay on my bed. I summoned a ball from mom's toy stash in the Tree of Beginning and threw it against my wall, talking to Rob about the meeting.

'Giovanni? Are you sure it was him?' He asked.

'Yep. He even said so. Why?' I said, grabbing the ball and holding on to it.

'Because your dad disbanded his team called Team Rocket almost 25 years ago.'

'Wow… Do you keep a biography on my dad or something?' I laughed.

'No..' He said, causing me to laugh even more. I was startled by another bell ringing, so I went outside my door to see where everyone was going.

'One second. I think something might be happening.' I said. I followed everyone to a mess hall and sighed. I went through the line and got food that looked delicious, unlike what I thought it would. I managed to find the blue haired girl I met at the meeting sitting alone at a table, so I joined her. "Hi again. Dawn, right?"

"Mhm. How do you like the facilities?" She laughed as she bit down on an apple.

"Shiny." I managed to say. Great… I am making small talk with a criminal. I thought to myself.

"So what made you want to join Team Rage?"

"Umm… I think it was the whole working for something bigger than myself idea got me interested." I lied.

I was approached by the receptionist man and he handed both Dawn and I a slip of paper.

"Wow. I have been selected for the first mission!" Dawn said excitedly. "So did you! This is going to be fun." She smiled.

I dreaded the idea of going to Mt. Coronet and capturing one of my friends. It must have shown on my face because Dawn gave me a questioning stare. "Oh.. Its nothing, just pre-mission nervousness I guess." I lied again.

"Don't worry." She smiled. "All of the ones I have been on so far have been relatively easy."

We finished our meal and I said my goodbye to Dawn and I went back to my room, awaiting Arceus' mental check up, but it never came, much to my worry. I decided to teleport my knife from my drawer in my room to my hand and slipped it into my boot like usual and then went to sleep.

I was awoken at 8:30 By a loud bell and I jumped upright. I remembered I was on the roster for the first mission and I sleepily slipped on my boots, careful of the knife, and walked out the door. I went down the elevator and checked to see if Rob was awake. Of course not. I thought to myself and I walked through the elevator doors as they opened. There were twenty grey uniforms at the front door, standing in front of helicopters out front and I looked for the blue hair of my new friend I made yesterday. I walked up to her and she greeted me warmly. "Morning."

"Hi Dawn." I said. "Where are we headed again?"

"Mount Coronet. It is said Palkia resides there. Dialga does too, when it isn't floating through time, but it isn't there right now." The rotors on the choppers began to whir and I could tell it was almost nine o'clock because people began piling into the helicopters. I sat on the fourth one next to Dawn, who chatted the flight away, even though we had earmuffs on. We arrived at the mountain an hour later and we had to go down rope because we were hovering near the top. I was a little hesitant at first but Dawn showed me how to do it safely and I landed on the mountain in one piece. It was rather pretty. There were trees that were just turning color for the coming of autumn and the pokemon were running about, getting food to hibernate.

"Alright, move out." A man obviously in charge ordered as we began trekking up the mountain. He was rather tall and had blue bowl cut hair. His hair was more of a joke to the grunts and rookies, but he either didn't know, or didn't care. We came up to a ceremonial place in a matter of minutes. There were pillars in a circle and in the middle of them was a giant white and purple dinosaur looking pokemon with a earl on each shoulder. "Stay low, throw the traps." The man in charge whispered. a group of ten were army crawling to the left side of the giant beast and Dawn had began creeping to the left and so I followed her. She pulled a rope out of the ground.

"Feel around. there should be one for you." She whispered. I felt around in the loose dirt and found a rope about an inch in diameter and I waited for the signal. "Our group had placed these here a week ago for when these pokemon actually did show up." She explained.

"Now!" The man in charge screamed as everyone pulled on their rope. The people on the right side began pulling a cage out of the ground. It looked like it was half of an octagonal prism. We had a piece that looked just like it and I got up and pulled with all my might on my rope.

"Wha?" Palkia roared as she saw the cage closing in on her. Pretty soon she was encased and she looked around. "JAMIE?! HOW COULD YOU?!" She roared. Me, being a pokemon myself, was the only one to understand her, and it made me tear up. "TRAITOR! MOTHER WILL KNOW!" She screamed.

"Keep pulling! We have to get the cage to lock completely." The man in charge said as he pulled out a box with some buttons on it. He pressed the middle button and lights began flashing on the octagonal structure. The lights soon dulled and began flashing a bright green. "Good job." He said as he walked up to Palkia, who was busy attacking the cage, but was stopped by a force field. "Try all you want… You aren't getting out of that. All right, load it up for transport." He said, walking back to the helicopter.

I was still crying when Dawn came up and noticed. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing… Just happy I guess." I lied. It didn't work and she pulled me to the side, away from the group and out of earshot.

"Bull crap." She said with a serious face. "I could tell you were uneasy from the start. You aren't really for these people." She said with a stern look. It didn't last because I knew I had been figured out, so I grabbed the knife from my boot and pushed her against the tree, knife across her throat. She let out an "Eep!" But nobody seemed to notice.

"You. Tell. No. One." I growled. "I have friends in incredibly high places and I could kill you with ease. I would rather not do that, but sometimes shit has to happen. Now, don't keep a secret, don't keep your head. Understand?" I threatened.

"Hey, calm down!" She whispered, struggling against my knife. "I don't like these people either. I am naturally a good actress and so I am putting them to the ultimate test. I am undercover, like you." She said desperately.

The information had made me flinch and I removed my knife from her neck. "Sorry… I just don't know who I can trust." I said, slipping the knife off of her neck and back into my boot. "You lie about being undercover and rat me out, you will wish you hadn't." I said.

"I won't… You looked sad when Palkia began roaring. Did you know it?" She said, rubbing her neck.

"Yes.. I knew her. Did you? You said yourself you are a good actress."

"I don't know it-"

"Her." I interrupted.

"I don't know HER, but I did save a town from her and Dialga fighting." She said.

"You stopped her alone?"

"No. I had help from Ash Ketchum, Darkrai, and some Brock guy."

"Wait… You know Ash?" I said in disbelief.

"Mhm." She nodded. "We even helped him save Arceus. Why does that catch you by surprise?"

"Because Ash is my father. I need to do something before I tell you anything else." I said in a serious tone.

"Go ahead. I want to show you I am trustworthy." Upon hearing those words I delved into her mind, looking at memories to see if she was a blabber mouth or a backstabber. I had found memories of her and Ash and smiled, but moved on. I couldn't find any trace of deceit and withdrew from her mind. "Well. I am waiting." She said, spreading her legs and putting her arms out to the side.

"Ok…I am not going to frisk you if thats what you were thinking." I said with a nervous chuckle. "I know this is going to sound crazy, but I am the child of mew. I have been sent by Arceus to spy on these people for dissolution. That is how I know Palkia." I said, looking over my shoulder.

"What? I thought you just said Ash was your father." She said bewildered.

"He is, now lets go. I think they are leaving." We went back to the helicopters to see that Palkia was nowhere to be found. "Alright." The man in charge boomed. "There has been a change in plans. Darkrai has been spotted nearby and we are on a search and capture mission. Team B has managed to capture Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf in the lakes as well. Lets move." He said, hopping on the helicopter.

"Darkrai… No." I whispered to myself.

"Darkrai? You know him too?" She asked quietly.

"Mhm… I know all of them personally, but Darkrai the best." I whispered back.

"Even Arceus?"

"Yes. Even her." I said as we got back on the helicopter. We only flew for five minutes before going down the ropes. We landed in a lush forest and near a creek. A little bright and sunshiney for you Darkrai. I thought to myself. Soon the lead man pointed out an all too familiar shadow on the ground and I looked away as he threw down 6 rings around him. Darkrai had floated out of the ground and the rings flew toward him at the press of a button on the commanders remote. They had melded together so that the top and bottom to created a spherical prison for my best friend.

"Ok. This trap isn't as stable and can't be teleported. Who volunteers to fly below the chopper with it?" The commander asked.

My hand shot up. "I will." I said confidently. Darkrai saw me and gasped, but I gave him a look that told him to not say anything.

They hooked a chain to the rings and I put a foot between a rung and held on to another with my hand. Once they were given an all ok, the helicopter began spinning up and flying over the forest.

"How you hanging down there?" Dawn shouted out of the helicopter.

"Fine!" I replied, yelling over the noise. She pulled her head back and I looked at Darkrai.

"What are you doing?! You are only supposed to be a spy, NOT a collaborator." He exclaimed.

"I don't know… Mother had told me she would contact me last night but never did. I am just following orders until she gets word back to me. They got Palky." I said gloomily.

"Clever little humans… Capturing Palkia to draw out Dialga. I just want to know why." He said, rubbing his long white hair.

"I don't know. It gives me a bad feeling. They also got Uxie Azelf and Mesprit. They already have five of us… I hope like hell they don't get more."

"Yes.. But they might." He said as he tried to push through the force field but failed. "Let's hope someone can stop them in time."

"I will try… but I don't have any idea on how to begin. I will find out where you are going to be held and I will have a small meeting there. If I have to I will gather all of the halfies and we will storm the place."

"I know it is almost impossible, but if they manage to get Mother, everything is lost."

"Yea, we will have to stop them BEFORE that happens. I know it is unlikely, but I hope it doesn't come to violence." Our conversation was cut short because we began landing at our HQ and I jumped off of his cage and pulled him out of the way.

The commander jumped down and patted me on the back. "Good job greenhorn. You just earned yourself a spot on the next team. It is a week long expedition. We are hitting everything in Kanto, ending with the Tree of Beginning." My face turned into shock, causing him to laugh. "Excited already are you? We leave day after tomorrow." He patted my back one more time and motioned for some officers to carry Darkrai away.

"Mom…" I mumbled as everyone walked past me, too wrapped up in their own conversations to notice me.

"Wow… You did good. You get to go to the Tree of Beginning." Dawn said, patting me on the shoulder.

"No.." I muttered again.

"Why? You get a special upgrade basically." She tried to encourage me some more.

"You don't get it!" I said. Remember? I told you my mom was Mew! I have to go help them capture my own mother!" I almost yelled. It didn't matter because everyone else was inside.

"You were serious?!" She exclaimed.

"Of course!" I said as I face palmed.

"I don't know if I should believe you." Dawn said, still a skeptic. "It is pretty crazy that anyone would mate a legendary, much less that Ash Ketchum would do it."

"Oh my god.." I said, dragging her in the forest. When we were far enough away from the base, I transformed into a mew. "There! Believe me now?" I said as I waved my paws in her face.

"Oh my god…" She said in disbelief. She began waving her face as she got pale.

"You are going to faint." I said annoyed. I transformed back into Jamie and I steadied her so she wouldn't pass out.

"So I guess… thats that." She murmured. "I believe you now." She said giving an uneasy laugh.

"Yes. Now we need to get back to HQ before they realize we are missing." I guided her back to the giant metal building. 'Great… I have a delusional ally.'

'Well I find that quite funny.' Rob thought with a laugh.

'Please… Not now, I had to betray friends because Arceus won't talk to me.' I said rather annoyed.

'Sorry.' He said. He decided to try and help by sending me a mental image of him drawing us kissing in the rain.

'Thanks. That helps a ton.' I said over the link, holding on to the memory as I pushed Dawn through the doorway to the base. 'I need you to do something. Arceus never ignores prayers. Get on your knees and pray please. I need to know why she hasn't spoken to me yet.'

'Alright. I will try it.' He said. I could feel him laugh a little at himself because he thought it was a little silly.

I began to focus back on dawn who seemed to get her senses back together. "Hey, come to my room, we need to talk." She said, pulling out her card key and going to the back of the first floor. "Room 72." She murmured, sliding her keycard through the door. We both entered her room and she stood in front of me as the door shut. "You have to go NOW!" She said in a serious tone.

"I can't. Who knows what is at stake if I just desert everything? Besides, I have orders from Arceus herself to stay here, and I don't plan on disobeying her."

"But they are hunting legendaries! You have to!" She almost yelled.

"No! I have to find my friends. I told them I would find them, and I don't want to disappoint." I said as I turned to face the door.

"Wait." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder as I was about to turn the knob. "Take this. I put a bug on Palkia's cage that is near undetectable and almost indestructible." She handed me a small monitor with that was off for now. "I only have one thing to say. Don't get caught… For all of our sakes." She said, pulling me into a hug. Before I left her room and tried to hide the tracker screen to no avail because my uniform had no pockets and it wouldn't fit down my pants or in my boot.

"Ugh. They always have to make it hard." I said, teleporting it back to my room in The Hall.

"Wow.." Dawn said. "Never before did I imagine I would be friends with a child of legend…"

"Well now I have to go. I will contact you later." I said as I walked out the door. Now how am I going to slip past all the guards? I thought to myself. Haunter! They are perfect. Ghost pokemon scare guards and I can float through effortlessly. I hurried back to my room and shut the door. 'I got it.' I smiled.

'Got what?' Rob asked.

'I am going to free the legends!' I said happily.

'What? How?'

'I am going to transform into a haunter and meet up with them where they are being held.'

'You know… I hope you aren't going to plan a break out.' He said, making me wonder.

'Why not? What else should I do?' I said defensively.

'There would only be 6 of you and hundreds of them… Not exactly what one would call a jailbreak team. If you want my advice, I suggest you wait until you have more pokemon to help.' I saw the wisdom in his words and sadly accepted the harsh truth of it.

'You are right… We wouldn't make it to the door.' I said with sadness tainting my voice. 'I miss you already.' I began to try and put myself into his mind and see through his eyes. It worked and I saw him drawing me, sitting on the bench at night and holding a rose up to my face. My features seemed better than the original but I didn't mind. My white hair was blowing slightly in the wind and I had a soft smile on my lips. 'You are a great artist.' I smiled as I began to feel warm inside. 'Thank you for making me prettier than I actually am though.' I said.

'I draw exactly what I see, and I always see you like that.' He said and I know he could feel my heart flutter and my mind turn to a more romantic feel. 'There isn't anything I could do to make you look prettier anyway.' He said.

'I love you.' I whispered in my mind.

'I love you too.' I continued to watch him, noticing how his mind works as he draws. He drew me off of memory and I was amazed because he made very few errors. I followed his pencil until my mind could barely keep itself awake and he butted in on my thoughts. 'Hey, what about the others?'

'Hmm? Oh yea!' I said, jolting awake. I went to the small bathroom that I had and splashed my face with water. "Stay awake." I said to myself. I began morphing into a purple hazy pokemon with two three fingered hands that weren't connected to my body. 'Wish me luck.' I thought hopefully.

I floated invisibly through my door and teleported the tracker that Dawn had given to me into one of my hands. It began pinging to my direct left and so I floated through the walls. 'Hey. Arceus just sent me a slip. She is goi-' He cut off for a few seconds. 'going to teleport me.' He finished with distaste.

'Ok. Give me a minute. I am just about to get to the others.' I said looking down at the screen. I was right on top of them and so I went downward. I probably should have taken another route because when I went down, there were two grunts engaged in a particularly…. intimate gesture of affection. The bed was rocking pretty violently and I wondered why nobody has interrupted them. There were no specific rules against it, but it was pretty funny. Her tongue was lolling out of her mouth and i had to resist the urge to pull it. I continued my descent and ended up in a room that was incredibly large. I saw Palkia in her octagonal prison, along with Darkrai, Uxie, Azelf, and Mesprit all in similar spherical cages. I transformed into Jamie, making myself visible again and was greeted by all of them.

"I am terrible sorry for roaring at you earlier…" Palkia apologized. "Darkrai told me everything."

"It's fine, I would have reacted the same way." I said, walking up to her cage. "Rob is talking to Mother right now." 'Rob, what is she saying?' I asked him over our mental link.

'She is trying to contact you but there seems to be some sort of mental barrier around the facility.' He said, causing me to groan.

'Then how are we talking?' I asked.

'I guess it is because we are linked. I don't know.' I could feel him shrug.

'Alright, tell her I will be there in a minute.' "Ok. I have to teleport to the hall for a minute, I am going talk to mother. There is a barrier blocking mental contact from her." I said, explaining before I teleported in front of Arceus' hulking figure. "Mother." I said greeting her.

"Jamie." She nodded.

I didn't hesitate after that and turned and almost tackled Rob. "Urk… I missed you too." He muttered.

"Down to business. What are they planning down there on Earth?" Arceus said in a rather impatient manner.

"They are capturing us." I said hanging my head. "They already have Darkrai, the lake pokemon, and Palkia." I said.

"Hmm… This is indeed a cause for dissolution. What do they plan accomplishing with this?"

"I don't know… I don't know…" I said, holding my head in my hands trying desperately to figure something out. "I just don't want anybody else to be captured." I said.

"I will call an immediate meeting and I will put everyone on high alert. Try and figure out something to do. You are our only eyes on the inside." She said. I couldn't believe it, but when she said that she almost sounded… desperate.

"I… I will try." I said.

"But for now, you are needed back at the facilities. Go calm our captured brethren and talk to Uxie. He might be the best to devise a plan." She said with the same faint hint of desperation in her voice.

"Yes mother." I said teleporting back to HQ with the feeling like the world was on my shoulder.

"Alright I am back." I said. I walked over to Uxie "Mother said to ask you for information. I need help devising a plan." I said. He tried speaking but I couldn't hear him. I then realized the horrible fact that his cage was muted. "Azelf, Mesprit?" I asked and received the same silence. All three of their cages were muted so they could not use their powers to influence people. "No.." I muttered and sank to the floor. "I am doing this alone…" I said. The pressure got to be too much and I could feel tears leak down my face. "I don't think I can do this."

"No. I am right here with you. Maybe not physically, but mentally." Darkrai said.

"Me too." Palkia agreed.

'I will always be here for you.' I heard Rob say. 'There isn't anything you can do to get rid of me, either.' He said, enveloping my mind with the warmth of his, eliminating some of my hopelessness.

"Thank you… All of you." I said, standing up. "I promise I will find a way to free you all or die trying." I said.

I went up to Darkrai's cage and put my hadn't to it and he responded likewise. "Lets hope it doesn't come to that." He said, lifting his head up enough for me to actually see his mouth. It surprised me even more because he was smiling. His mouth wasn't anything special. He didn't have lips and it was more of a gash with sharp teeth inside, like something from a nightmare. It made sense because he was the nightmare pokemon.

"I have to go now. I am sorry I couldn't stay longer." I said turning back into a haunter and floating upwards. The previously engaged couple were no longer active and I floated back to my room. I fell asleep rather quickly and dreams of the upcoming expedition took over my mind. I woke up with a start at the realization that I didn't tell arceus that the Kanto legendaries were in danger and I facepalmed. "I am so fucking stupid." I shouted at myself. A few minutes later I heard a knock at my door. "Great, who could that be?" I asked myself.

The door slid open to reveal a man about the age of 25 that looked sleepier than anything. "Oi, what's the yellin for?" He said.

"Oh, nothing I just forgot to do something earlier." I lied. He bought it with a grunt and he left. I went back to my bed and tried to sleep, finally going to my dream world at 4:30. The next day carried on with dreadful slowness as I realized I would have to catch more of my friends for the next week.

Night came and I didn't visit the other legends because I couldn't help to face them before what I was about to do in Kanto. The bell rang like usual at 8:30 and I got up very reluctantly. The man in command of the last run as put in charge again and his voice boomed over the new twenty people that surrounded me. I tried looking for Dawn, but she was nowhere to be seen. The next half hour was spent loading necessities for the next week on a plane and then the dreadful order reached my ears. "Alright, load up in the planes." And then we took off.

* * *

Terribly sorry i am releasing this so late. I planned on posting it friday, but the universe was saying otherwise. I have also been slightly sidetracked and it is making me a wreck :(. I kicked myself in the pants and now i have my focus back, so expect updates every monday and friday.


	6. Chapter 6: The Expedition

Chapter 6: The Expedition

* * *

The plane ride across the ocean was one I wish I didn't have to make. It had been the first time I had ridden on an airplane, but i hadn't thought it anything special. I am going condemn my friends. I thought to myself. The one that was always on my mind the most was my poor mother. I bet she is sitting in the tree with Ash right now, reminiscing on the past, or having sex. I managed to laugh a little at the second part despite my foul mood. It only took us an hour and a half until we reached mainland of Kanto.

"Entai is near!" The commander shouted. "Grab your chutes and get ready to jump." He ordered. All of us went to the back, grabbing a bookbag containing one parachute and a wetsuit. "Don't worry about the plane, when we reach the city there will be helicopters waiting for us. Bravo and Charlie team stay in the plane, you will be sent to find Raikou and Suicune later." Because I was apart of the Alpha team, I filed up at the door of the plane until we heard a "GO!"

I wasn't too scared of parachuting, because I had floated higher before and I knew that if the worst were to happen I could stop myself with my psychic powers. I freefell for almost a minute before others began letting out their parachutes, so I did the same. I felt myself jerk up as the parachute filled with air and I slowly floated down to the rough rocks of a volcano below. I was careful to avoid the sharp spikes of rocks that protruded from the hardened rock and I continued up with our commander.

"Alright, split up into a rectangle, you will need these." The commander said as he handed me and the other three Team Rage lackeys a half of a large rectangle. "Now I want you all to find a way to surround him. Jamie, you go on the front right, Andrew, back right. Jimmy, front left, Marcus, back left. Go." The commander whispered as we neared the top of the volcano.

"Got it." We all replied as we went to our designated areas. When we were all in place the commander gave us the go and we all pushed a red button on the corner of our rectangle half and they all flew out of our hands towards the big dog pokemon. I heard a chime and the others celebrated… but not me.

"Jamie?! How could you do this to me?" Entai roared, spewing fire blast after fire blast. "We all trusted you!" He roared as his fire stopped a foot in front of his face. "You deserve whatever torture you get! Mark my words halfling!"

"Alright, get him ready for transport. Lookin good greenhorn." The commander came up to me and patted me on the back again. "You know… If i didn't know any better, these legendaries seem to hate ya." He laughed "I have to admire your courage with Darkrai though… I wouldn't want to be trapped with him below a helicopter. Alright men. Teleport him and lets go find the others!" He said, eliciting a cheer from the grunts and they put down 8 little clear disks with poles coming out of them. They all pressed a button and a bright light connected all 8 poles and then Entai was gone. "Move out!" the commander said.

"Yes sir." We all responded, me less enthusiastic. I sighed as i trudged through the rocks that lead its way off of the volcano and i waited for the rest of Alpha Team at the foot of the giant mountain. "I am so worthless. Here i am, betraying my friends and I am probably the only one able to stop it. I am not a hero." I whispered to myself.

'I NEVER want to hear you say that again.' I heard Rob in my head. "You are the one that is biggest in my life. Hell, even if you can't save the legendaries, you are still a hero to me. You saved my life, remember?" I could hear the irritation and concern in his voice.

'Oh really? What can I do that Arceus can't? I didn't save you, Arceus did remember? I am not cut out for this. I can't save beings that are one hundred times as strong as me. Which one of them will want me to help them after I was the one to catch them anyway?' I said.

'I don't care.' He said softly. 'You matter more than anything to me and I just don't want to see you give up so easily. I believe you will find a way to stop this one way or another. Hell, if it comes to the worst, I will stand right by you.' His words made my heart flutter and I began seeing a glimmer of hope in myself again.

'Thank you… I needed that.' I said, sending him my gratitude. 'I just don't know how I will free all of these pokemon. I want to do it peacefully, but I already know that conclusion is stupid and it won't work.' I muttered in my mind. I was interrupted by the sounds of helicopters.

"All right. Get on." The commander announced. "I also need to say something. We sent another dispatch to Mount Coronet! Dialga is ours!" He said, causing another cheer to roar up from the crew. "We also found an ancient tunnel that leads to a pair of massive doors. We have examiners there trying to open them and we are making astounding progress. They say those doors lead to the home of Arceus himself!" He said getting another roar from the troops. "We are not done yet! Come on you pansies, get on the heli's. There has been a change of plans because we received word that Lugia and Ho'oh are not in Kanto. Keep an eye on flying pokemon. Our next target is in the Tree of beginning, but it would be nice if we can catch the legendary birds on our way there. We don't have enough time to search all Kanto for 'em."

"No… no no no no…." I said in despair. Not so soon. I don't want to see my either of my mother's face as we put them in a cage. We went on a helicopter ride to the nearest city and sure enough, there were more helicopters by a hotel.

We stayed there for a day, relaxing and celebrating after our first catch of the week. I spent most of my day in the hotel though. "Mom." I said, stroking a picture of us playing when I was a child that I teleported from my room.

'I believe in you all the way.' I heard from Rob.

'I am not so sure if I feel the same way. They almost have Arceus and I am not sure she can protect me if she is caught.' I said hopelessly. 'And if she is gone, then the rest of us will be easy pickings.'

I heard a knock on my door. "Hey, rookie. Commander says it's time to heli out." A man said.

"Yes sir." I responded and teleported the picture of mom and I on my bedside table in The Hall. I opened the door to see the line of grey uniforms heading out of the hotel and I stopped by the front desk to pay. I handed the woman the key and some cash and walked out, my head hanging low.

The helicopter ride to the giant tree was the longest point in my life. Minutes passed like hours and Rob had tried to cheer me up, but to no avail. We soon landed by the base of the the Tree of Beginning and the commander split us up into 4 groups. I was lumped into group four. " one, search the tree for Regice. Group two will hunt Regirock. Group three has Registeel. Group four will be hunting for Mew." My heart dropped 6 feet underground when i heard this. I was one of the people who would be hunting my own mother. "Alright, move out." He said.

"Yes! We get to catch Mew!" One of the men in my group exclaimed.

"Yea, thank god. I wouldn't want to fight something like Regirock.. That thing is scary." Another one said.

They kept on talking about how puny my mother was and how she was the weakest and I couldn't help but not feel enraged. When I couldn't stand it anymore I walked away from the group, saying I needed to relieve myself and whoever followed would have to pull my foot out of their ass with surgical pliers. When I felt I was far enough away from them I summoned one of my swords and attacked a tree with all of my might, leaving a good gash in it. I kept up my assault on the poor tree until I could barely breathe. I managed all of my strength for one last blow at the tree and as my sword struck, I heard a crystalline crack and then shatter as I realized my sword had been put under too much stress and it broke.

I broke down along with the sword and fell to my knees, letting out a shout of dispair. I realized that the others would be coming so I quickly teleported the shards of my sword elsewhere and I broke down in tears. The grunts weren't the first person to approach me however, because I saw a pink little kitten, floating between trees and I cried even harder, getting up and running.

"Jamie, wait!" Mom shouted after me, but I ignored her and ran faster until I ran into a grey suited grunt.

"Hey, watch it!" He said, before he noticed me crying. "Oh… What did you see while pissing to make you cry?" He said in annoyance. "Whatever." He said, backing up from me.

There was one kind man in my group as he walked up to me. "What did you see?" He asked as he picked me up off of the ground.

"It.. It is nothing." I stuttered.

"Chill out dude… It might be that time of month, just let her go." The first man said. He was alone in his argument, because the other 2 guys had came up to me, trying to comfort me. At that moment I began to devise a plan… One i had never hoped I would have had to do.

"I...I think.. I think i might know where Mew is." I said shakily.

"Really? Tell us." One of the men comforting me said.

"This way." I said walking towards the middle of the tree. After about an hour of walking, the men began complaining.

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" The irritating one said.

"Yes." I said, pointing to a cave. "In there." I lead them to the heart of the tree, and much to my shock, Mom WAS there, and looking into the giant crystal that served as the nervous system for the entire tree. The men gasped and they all took out rings. I wasn't given one because it only needed 4 to complete the trap.

"Hey! Stop!" We all heard as they were about to throw the rings.

"Who are you?" The annoying one asked as a man with reddish hair, some blue jeans and a leather jacket ran up to us.

"I am a defender of Mew! I am here to stop you from catching it! The tree will die without her and vice versa. If you take her away she has a month at most to live." He said.

"We don't care frankly." said the one that comforted me. "We just do what the boss orders." He said with a wicked laugh.

"In that case, I have to stop you!" the red haired boy said, charging up a blue ball of light. He let it go and it smacked a pokeball out of the caring ones hand.

"So you can use pokemon moves eh? I guess he should be treated like a pokemon. Come on out Staraptor." He said as he threw out his pokeball at his waist. "Use aerial ace." He said. The pokemon did as instructed and flew as fast as it could at the aura user. It hit him with a sickening thwack as he did a backflip and landed on his stomach. "Now stay down."

"Now!" Said the annoying one and they all threw the rings at my mother.

"NO!" I shouted out, causing my mother to look our way. The rings didn't take long to encompass my mother and she was soon trapped in a steel cage with a blue force field on the inside.

"No?! Why no?" Said the one that comforted me first. The others began setting up a transport cart for my mother's cage because I could see little jolts of electricity emanating from the metal rings.

"Because that's my mother!" I said, running up and hitting the giant crystal. It didn't take long until I saw five glowing orange balls of sap ooze from the ground and form into pokemon. I quickly turned into a mew to protect myself from them as the oozes swallowed up the grunts. I flew in front of the aura user, much to his surprise.

"Who are you?" He asked with a bewildered look.

"I can ask you the same thing. But I highly suggest that you run… fast."

"I won't let you take mew." He said in a commanding tone.

"I-I have to." I said, tears welling up in my eyes.

"No you don't. Everything in this world is choice. I chose to be an aura weilder and you chose to be a criminal."

"I a not! I am mew's daughter, now I need to take her away, but I swear one way or another she will see this place again."

"I will hold you to that." He said as he walked away.

I didn't hesitate to float as fast as I can over to my mom's cage. "Mom! I am so sorry. I didn't want this to happen!" I said, tears running down my face. "Please forgive me. I don't want you to hate me. I would free you but I don't know how." I said, beating myself up mentally for not being able to save her.

"Jamie…" She said, her own eyes welling up with tears. "I know you were just following orders. Arceus seems withdrawn ever since the last meeting. Has she been keeping contact with you?" She asked.

"No!" I shouted as I hit my fist on the bar that you push the cart with. "I am so alone… It is just Rob and I." I said shakily. "I am so sorry." I sniffed. "But I have to take you back to HQ with the rest of the pokemon."

"It's ok… I understand." She said, trying to put a paw on my cheek to comfort me, but was stopped by the electricity. "At least your father wasn't here when you did."

"He is at the tree?" I asked scared.

"Mhm. Now take me away. I will tell him to try and stop the helicopters."

I nodded, still crying, as I turned into Jamie and I rolled the cart down the tree. It took slightly less time because it was a downhill walk and I managed to get back to the helicopters within the hour.

"Oy! Where is the rest of your group?" The commander asked.

I had to resist the urge to smile and tell him that I killed them all. "I.. I don't know. Orange blobs came from the ground and sucked them up. I outran the one that was after me. Luckily we got Mew though." I said, pointing at the electric cage with my mom inside.

"Well, looks like ya get your own helicopter ride. You also get the privilege of carryin that Mew into the storage hold yourself. I am definitely going to get you a promotion greenhorn." He slapped my back hard with a laugh. "The regi's have already been transported, and we don't have any more tiles to transport, so roll that cage onto yer helicopter so we can lift off."

I did as ordered and the engines began to whir. Like promised, I was the only one inside my helicopter, save for the pilots and mom. We were soon flying over the forest until I felt a sharp jolt of electricity and then a large shudder. "We are going down! We lost the back rotor!" The pilot said frantically. The helicopter then shook violently and began to spin down. It tilted to the right and my mom and i were sliding quickly out of the hatch.

"NOO!" I shouted as I fell out, grabbing on to my mom's cage and the leg of the helicopter. I could feel every nerve screaming out in pain as the cage pumped volt after volt of electricity into my hand. It wasn't enough to stun me, but it was enough to hurt like a bitch. I clung on to the leg of the spinning helicopter for dear life. As we were spinning I caught a brief glimpse of a pikachu fall back to the ground and I realized what had happened.

Ash had realized that Mew was captured, so he sent pikachu to take down our helicopter. I adjusted my grip on the cage, which was still pumping electricity into me, and we began to hit the tree level. I realized that if I wanted to survive, I had to let go. It took a few seconds of preparation before I was able to let the rail slip from my fingers. Down I went. I didn't use my psychic powers yet because I had to make it look like I really fell from the sky. A few painful and dizzy seconds of being slapped and bruised by branches filled my mind and before we hit the ground. I focused for a second and summoned my pink psychic bubble and we bounced off of the ground and landed softly as it disappeared. I quickly let go of the cage and looked at my hand, which I could no longer feel. It had turned black and burnt where i had grabbed the cage and I held it. I could see the helicopter crash land about a half football field away from me. I ducked and covered my head and neck as the helicopter blades broke off and shot in all directions. I sat down and cried afterwards, as I slowly gained feeling in my hand which had every nerve screaming out in pain.

"Jamie! Are you ok?!" My mom asked frantically. She was ramming herself against her cage time and time again to try and get to me, but it was no use.

"I.. I think so." I said as my hand began to go numb again. I sat there until I felt a great wind above me and I noticed black ropes coming down from the heavens as people dropped down to see if there were any survivors.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises?" The commander said as he hit the ground. "First you survive from catching Mew, and then you survive a helicopter crash with only scrapes and bruises. You are one lucky lady." He smiled. "To add to your glory, we also managed to have the doors in Mount Coronet open and, I shit you not, Arceus was there. Luckily our team had a few master balls to catch her and now we are basically done with the first step of our plan." He roared with laughter as I looked down in dread.

'Without Arceus… It is hopeless.' I thought to myself.

'I am sick and tired of you looking down on yourself!' Rob yelled at me. 'I don't care how hopeless it seems, I WILL find my way to that base and I will fight to the death to find you. There is ALWAYS something to fight for, so if you don't want to fight for yourself, fight for me and I will return the favor.' He lectured me in my mind. 'You aren't alone either. Think of me. Think of all the other half legends, they are out there somewhere and I am damn sure they don't want their parents being used for evil. Now go kick ass like the woman I fell in love with.'

'But what can I do?! I am one person Rob!' I said trying to mask my sadness from the commander.

'Fight for the ones you love.' He said. 'Please. I don't want to see you give up. You ever see Black Hawk Down?' He asked.

'No, you know I haven't.'

'In the end there are some damn wise words. "No one chooses to be a hero… It just happens that way." Now please go out there and be our hero… No, the worlds hero.' He said.

'I… I will try.' I said as I got up off of the ground. "Commander. I need first aid." I said, showing him my hand.

"Damn… That must have hurt. Come to my heli and we'll get you patched up." He said helping me up. We got to his helicopter and he pulled out some bandages, hydrogen peroxide, and a few bandaids. He wasn't the most gentle medic. "Hand please." He said.

I extended my burnt hand palm side up and he poured the peroxide on my hand as the chemicals began cleaning and stinging my hand. I gasped sharply as he poured some more and then finally bandaged it up. We began taking off again as they put Mom into another cart and tied it down this time. "I guess I can't carry the Mew in huh?" I asked, trying to play it out.

"Well of course you can. You will be heralded as the hero of this mission!" The commander laughed. "We can even introduce you to the 'God of the world' as well." He said.

"Cool." I said, putting on a fake smile, concealing my dread at seeing Arceus in a cage. We reached the base in a few dull and rather gloomy hours. We unloaded the Mew and as we walked through the doors, we were greeted by a roar of cheers and applause. Everyone had shown up to applaud us at our triumphs in Kanto.

'Alright, alright that's enough." The commander settled them down. "The real person that deserves this is this young lady. She was the sole survivor in capturing mew, AND she survived a helicopter crash. This lady is harder than hell to kill, so give her a round of applause for being on our side!" He said, pushing me to the front of the crowd. I faked a smile and waved. "Now let her take her victory walk to the storage hold with her trophy!" He said, handing me the rope to mom's cart. I pulled it and began turning left to the back, acting clueless. "No, not that way, here follow me." He said as he walked down a corridor to the right.

I followed him to the storage room and he swiped his card through the door lock, opening a pair of large doors, big enough to fit Groudon through. I was assaulted by the sigh of almost every legendary in a cage. "H-how?" I asked.

"You think we were the only one to go catch legendaries?" He laughed. "We had a team of 20 sent out to EVERY continent to catch it's legendaries. Now come here." He said, standing in front of a cage with a woman inside. "Well, Arceus is hotter than I imagined." He cackled. "Where are your godlike powers now?" He teased her.

"Umm… Yea. She is pretty." I said nervously as she saw me. She gave me a look of sorrow and I know it was an apology for all of this.

"So… As god, I would like to know your plans for all of us." She demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." The commander laughed. "You're chained up and our star rookie here deserves an explanation. You see, our boss wants world domination. So long as there are strong pokemon out there, he is at risk of losing. Now, being that he will soon rule the world, he can't have someone stronger than him, so he is catching all the legendaries. Hence the cages and such. Soon you will all be but memories in the wind." He laughed as he motioned his hands fluttering away. "Anyway, we need to get you promoted, follow me." He said motioning for me to leave mom where she was and to follow him. I followed him to a large room that had a line of desks in a half circle. There were seven of them and in the middle three sat an admin, the rest were empty. In the middle desk, sat Giovanni. The left one had a man with medium length blue hair that looked to be in his mid 40's and a blue goatee. On the desk to the right was a woman with long red hair that went down almost to the floor.

"Commander Mike, what do you interrupt us for?" The man with blue hair asked in a smooth voice.

"Admin James, I am here to request this young lady a promotion for her deeds. She singlehandedly captured Mew, AND was the only survivor of a helicopter crash." I perked up when the man had the same name as my male form, but pushed it out of my mind.

"Well that certainly is amazing." The woman to the right said, propping her feet on her desk.

"Jesse, get your feet off your desk! You know it irritates the Boss." Giovanni said. "Tell us, young lady, what is your name and rank?"

"Jamie Smith and I am a grunt sir." I said with my voice shaky from nervousness.

"Wow, a grunt nonetheless." Jesse said. "You certainly are interesting."

"I Giovanni hereby promote you to the rank of commander. You are also receiving a pass for a week to go home and do what you wish."

"Thank you Admin." I said, bowing a little.

"Now leave us." Giovanni said.

We walked out of the door to the admin's office and Mike congratulated me. "Nice work! You are a commander just like me!" He smiled.

"Mhm.. I think I am going to go home for now." I said, trying to get away.

"Need a lift?" He said politely.

"No, I don't live too far from here." I lied. I hadn't really wanted him to come with me, partly because he was so cheery, and partly because I planned on teleporting.

"Enjoy your week off!" He said.

I walked out of the main doors and went deeper into the forest. Eventually I was far enough away and I teleported to Rob's room. I had morphed my clothes mid teleport and I didn't say anything as I collapsed into his arms and cried profusely for the next hour. He comforted me the best he could but he didn't get too far. When I finally stopped, I managed to croak a few words. "I couldn't save them." I said.

"They have all of them?" He asked. I couldn't say anymore, so I just nodded and small rivers of tears fell from my eyes again as he wrapped his arms around me and I fell asleep.

* * *

Ok then. The next chapter. Almost all the legendaries got caught and things are getting pretty dicey. I rather liked writing this chapter because of the helicopter crash and i thought it would be a nice little test to see how good i have gotten and I think it turned out pretty well I have started a new chapter of family life too, for those that have been waiting for more on Cody and Azure X3 expect that sometime on monday or tuesday.


	7. Chapter 7: Turning the Tides

Chapter 7: Turning the Tides

* * *

I awoke to Rob's arms around me. The bright sun gone and rain poured down in it's stead, matching my mood. "Wonderful." I groaned as I felt like crying again. I remembered all the stress of yesterday and I began to tear up again, but they didn't get the chance to fall, because a friendly hand wiped them away.

"Hey, all isn't lost. I have you, you have me, they haven't won yet." He smiled.

"Yet.." I said hopelessly. "Rob, why do you believe in me so much? I am only one person, yet you think I can do incredible things. I am a Mew, not Kyurem, or Rayquaza, or Groudon, or even Uxie."

"You are right. You're not." He whispered. "You are a Mew. Mew is basically the ancestor of EVERY pokemon, not just the non legends. You have ALL of their DNA. You are right when you said you weren't any of them, because you are ALL of them." He said raising my hope. "The reason I believe one person can save the world? It's because it has already been done. You should know better than anyone, because your father did it, multiple times."

"But I am not my father." I said.

"You don't have to be, you just have to be you." He smiled, pulling me into a kiss.

"Thank you… For everything. For believing in me, for being there, for being my best friend." I said. "Now I have a world so save." I smiled as I got ready to teleport tothe hall. I gave him one last kiss and focused on changing my surroundings. I appeared in my room at The Hall and walked out. I remembered walking to the kitchen until someone grabbed me from behind, putting a cloth over my mouth and everything went dark…

I woke up in a dark room and everything was fuzzy inside my head. "Ohh, where am i?" I said, clutching my head to try to stop it from spinning.

"Jamie! You are awake!" I heard several voices say. Not a single one of them were foreign and so I used my powers to try and create a ball of light. It worked to some degree and I stared in dread in at where I was. I was in a cage in Team Rage headquarters surrounded by all of the legendary pokemon.

"Oh no… This isn't supposed to happen! It isn't!" I screamed.

"Calm down sweetie. We will figure a way out of here. We have all been planning ever since we got trapped here." Mom said.

"I am so sorry… I helped put a good half of you in here. I am so STUPID!" I yelled at myself.

"No. It is my fault for not reading a human's mind first. Instead, we all got captured because of my errors. Not that it would have mattered..." Arceus said, still in her human form.

To my surprise, I couldn't feel Rob in my mind and I began to slightly panic. "This is so far from good." I said. It began to get worse as my previous commander, Mike, walked through the door with a cocky strut.

"Ahh yes. Little 'Commander' Jamie. I knew it was suspicious when you were the only one to survive TWO tragedies in one day. Your luck is still holding out it seems, because the Boss himself wants to see you. It is a really big honor." He said. He then walked over to my cage and picked it up with a device and loaded it onto a cart similar to the one my mom was on when I was promoted and he wheeled me down to the Admin's office. He swiped his keycard in the lock mechanism and a green light flashed. "The boss wants to see this one." He said to the three admins and they all pressed a button on their desk, unlocking a door behind them. He pushed me through the door and I was greeted by a high backed chair facing away from us.

"Leave us commander." A voice came from behind the chair that was medium pitched and slightly nasally.

"Yes Boss." Mike said and he walked out the door as they slided shut. "I have to congratulate you." He said as his chair turned around. It was a man that looked about the same age as Ash but had spiky hair and a thin face that ended with a pointy chin. "Not only were you able to help capture your best friend, but your mother too. You follow orders real well. Now I know you don't know me, but maybe you have heard of me. I am Gary Oak. Ahh I see your face light up. You have heard of me. I set out almost thirty or so years ago to become the pokemon master, or thats what I wanted people to believe. I have deceived the whole world into thinking it too. Now that I know nobody is strong enough to oppose me, and all the legends are out of the way, who cares?" He spoke with passion and I hated to admit it, but I liked it. He was a man who had it all planned out. "You see, now that you know all about me and my plan, I think it is only fair that I announce I know all about you. When you showed up here, I was immediately pleaded by your mother, Mew, to release you. In turn I asked for information, which she was happy to divulge. Jamie 'Smith' is actually Jamie Ketchum. Isn't it nice how you inherited a rival?" He laughed. "I guess you already know that I don't intend on releasing you on one condition, short of your own death. I am not too worried about your little half pokemon friends, but that one condition is that I want to know where Ash, your father is… Tell me and I can 110% guarantee your freedom. You have my word as a pokemon trainer." He smiled as he held up a hand in the air.

I thought about it for a minute. One tiny fragment of information and I would be set free. But what were the consequences? He would probably die, because Ash was the only one to stand up to Gary, which would have been bad rep for him. "I would rather die." I said with a smile that would disturb even the toughest of tyranitars.

"Well, be as it may," He said, folding his hands. "If you don't tell me, that is exactly what will happen. Think it over… Carefully." He said.

I did begin to think. Carefully like he said. Do my transformation powers still work in here? I thought to myself. If so then I have one hell of a plan. "Like I said, I would rather die." I smiled and turned my hand into a scyther blade and chopped off my left hand, looking like I severed quite a few veins. I had morphed my hand previously to be ready for it and I didn't lose any blood actually. I used my shape shifting powers to make it look like I was bleeding out, and pretty soon, I faked being tired as my fake blood splashed onto the ground all over his office. "T-told… you." I whispered as I feigned death. I felt a slight shock as my head hit the forcefield, but transformed my innards into one like jolteon, able to absorb electricity and I was thankful I did.

"See if it is really dead." I heard Gary say. At that moment two grunts walked to the side of the cage and both pressed a button, sending a massive shock of electricity through the cage. When he saw I didn't move, he gave another order. "Toss it in the burn pit… After you show it to the others, proving I am not to be trifled with. Then clean up this mess." I could feel my cage being moved back to the storage room.

"See here what befalls those that don't please the Boss." I heard the grunt say, the voice was slightly familiar and I hoped I was right. I could hear mass hysteria from the others, especially mom, why was wailing louder than them all.

"My JAMIE!" She screamed. I smirked to myself as I thought about what Rob said and how I was all pokemon. I began to use that to make myself an escape plan. I kept the same electricity absorbing insides and I transformed into a tropius, breaking free of my rather small cage.

"Oh SHIT!" The grunt said. I ruffled leaves on my back and used a sleep spore attack on her as he tried running, only to fall face first right before the door. I turned into Jamie and teleported one of my throwing knives into my hand and threw it at the door controls, sealing the door shut as the guards outside began yelling.

"Now… what's next on the agenda?" I said, making a light out of psychic energy to reveal a blue haired grunt, sleeping. "Oh thank god." I said, picking up the sleeping Dawn. "Hey, wake up." I said, slapping her face gently.

"Hmm? Oh god you're gonna get me!" She awoke with a start. I quickly covered her mouth and put my fingers over my lips.

"I am not gonna get you. You said we were on the same side remember?" I laughed. "You want to save the world?" I asked her.

She nodded and gave a muffled "Yes."

"Good. help me get these cages off."

'You are ALIVE!' I heard Rob's voice in my head. 'I thought you died when I couldn't feel you anymore.' I heard him talk some more, but I tried to ignore him for now, I had higher priorities.

Rob's talking was interrupted by Dawn. "I'm sorry, but I don't know how." She said, hanging her head.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. "You guys don't kill her, she is with us." I said as I teleported back to the hall. This time I was wary of intruders and I saw that the hall was littered in people with grey uniforms on. They were all quite surprised to see me, especially when I sent wall after wall of psychic energy at them, pushing them out the large doors that lead to Mount Coronet. I used all my mental power I could summon up to slam the gigantic doors closed and I sealed them shut. "Now… Where do I begin?" I said, walking to the middle of the conference hall. "Show me the globe." I said. The table did as asked and showed me a detailed replica of the entire world as it spun. Region after region passed my eyes as I saw the world in full grandeur.

"Show me the location of every half legendary." I commanded and pretty soon, little red dots began marking individual spots, mostly in Unova, but all over the world. There were more than I thought, and I smiled. "Perfect. Send messages to every one of them. Sign them as Jamie, but make it sound urgent. I need these people to come." The letters were soon finished.

* * *

"Dear (Name)

You have been summoned to the Hall of Legends at this very moment. It is of the utmost importance that ALL of you come within the minute. The entire world hangs on who arrives at The Hall and who doesn't.

Jamie"

* * *

"Good." I said. "Send one to Giratina as well. I didn't see him with the other legends."

I was soon greeted by sounds of teleporting and I walked to the center of the meeting room, where all of the halfies were gathered. Pretty soon I saw Jason, my best halfy friend, walking up to me. "Hey, what is this all about?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I will tell you all in a minute. Something terrible is happening and it is up to us to fix it." I explained. He walked back to the crowd with a shrug and then I saw him.

Giratina. The massive pokemon and opposite of Arceus began slowly floating his way into the meeting hall, hardly flapping his claw tipped tendrils he had for wings.

"Why… have you called?" He said, moving his golden mouthpieces as he spoke.

"Quiet! Quiet!" I said, trying to get everyones attention. They calmed down and I was able to get some words in. "Now I know most of you have never been to the hall before. I know that most of you have never been in a pokemon battle either. Hell, most of you don't even know who I am. But i need to call for ALL of us to join together. Our parents, our mothers and fathers, are down there in the human world. They are caged up and are being left to die in a dark room without so much as a passing memory. I stand up to this. I am going down to the headquarters of Team Rage, and I am going to knock some heads together. I sure as hell don't want MY mother, be it Arceus or Mew, dying, and I am positive a lot of you feel the same way. Jason, would you want your mother to be enslaved by an evil human with no cares to her well being?" I spoke long and passionately about the crisis of this world and I knew I already had most of them hooked on my words.

"Hell no!" He said in his usual determined attitude, causing a few people to yell in approval.

"Giratina! Would you want those humans to let Arceus die? Therefore causing the upper world to go into disarray, which would mean chaos in the Distortion world?"

"No…" Came his dark reply.

"Then I say we stand up to them… together! We are pokemon for crying out loud! We are better than them in every way! We can fight them and live knowing we saved the world AND our parents. We can fight them, and know that we will be respected world wide because of our deeds! Or… or we can just let them take over our world as we all fade away into the darkness of forgotten memories. I for one do NOT want that to happen, for me, for us, for anyone! Now I am going to march to the Headquarters of Team Rage and demand for our parents and their dissolution. If they don't comply, like I said before, I am going to knock some heads together in the name of our parents. Us half legendaries have been treated like lessers our whole life. We are only half of what our parents are. I say it's high time we go out there and show them that we can kick some ass where they can't. Now who's with me?!" I shouted as I finished the speech. I was astounded by so many roars of approval and so much applause, I hardly could believe it when I realized they were all clapping for me and the words I have just spoken.

"Wow.. Before today, I had no idea you existed." One boy with dark skin said as he approached me. "And now, you just convinced me to go start a war… I nominate you as the leader of this small brigade." He said as he scratched his dark brown hair. He then turned around and got the attention of everyone. "All in favor of making Jamie the leader of the halfies, raise ya hand!" He said.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I had seen almost every single one of the hands in the room rise to their extent. My heart nearly jumped out of my throat when I heard Giratina speak. "I agree. Jamie is the leader of this war effort." What little hands were not up before he said this, shot into the air, because nobody really wanted to go against the giant red, black, and gold snake.

"Alright!" I said, quieting my small mass of soldiers. "I know that most of us are thinking about whether you will return or not… I am guilty of thinking the same thing. While I can't promise you all that you WILL survive. I CAN promise you that you will not have to fight. Anyone that doesn't want to risk it, move into Arceus' room." I said this and I could see people's ears perk up as I spoke, almost as if they wanted me to continue. Only a handful of people move into Arceus' room, among them I recognizes Alexis. The girl who had left the hall recently. "Alright. We will need supplies for this little venture, so be sure to hit up the kitchen for anything you need. Be it food, water, anything." I said, walking as the crowd parted for me in respect. Even Giratina had moved to the side and bowed his head to me. I returned the gesture and walked to my room. I grabbed as many swords and throwing knives as I could carry on me. I managed to stuff 4 throwing darts in each of my boots and I had some waist carriers that held 12. After I put two of those on, I grabbed four swords, two across my back and two on each side of my hip. I strapped on two ninja dart holders on my wrists, knowing I will need every single one.

I heard a knock on my door to see Jason. "What's up?" He asked

"Nothing." I smiled over my shoulder as I tightened the bindings on my array of blades.

"Shit is really about to hit the fan, isn't it?" He said in a serious tone.

"Mhm. And to think… We will be at the heart of it all."

"Yea, you surprised me when you delivered that speech. I didn't think you had it in you." He smiled.

"You and me both." I sighed. "And they want me to be a leader. I admit I have came up with some pretty good plans, but nothing on this scale. There's maybe what? One hundred of us? They have over seven hundred members strong." I said.

"Listen to yourself. You are the one that riled us all up and now I hear you talking like you think we are going to lose. You said yourself we are better. You said we will show those humans up. I honestly believe even if we were all human, we would still be able to win because they fight for greed. We fight for family and the whole world." He smiled.

"Thanks Jason." I smiled back. "How are things looking in the kitchen?"

"Empty. The halfies too everything they could find. How long is this trek anyway?"

"When I was a spy, going to Mount Coronet, it too about a half hour to an hour to get there, so I imagine a full day, maybe less. Besides, we have a few grunts we need to deal with as soon as we open the doors to the hall."

"You are pretty sharp… You won't use your pokemon form?" He asked, looking over my blades.

"I might use a power here and there. I hope like hell I don't have to use these." I said. I knew it would most likely come to something getting bloody by the end of it all, but I still hoped.

'Please answer me!' I heard a roar in my mind. I realized I had been too entranced by my own speech and the goings on of the hall, I have been ignoring the poor guy.

'Hey calm down, I am doing what you said and saving the world.' I said to Rob, who was incredibly irritated at me.

'Sorry. I forgot. After you left my mind I thought you died, and then you began ignoring me and..'

'I am sorry... I am ok. For now. I got too caught up in all the action that is going on.' I said.

'It's fine. I only have one request though…' Rob said, worried.

'Shoot.' I said, hoping he wouldn't ask to be apart of the fighting.

'Come back in one piece. I would rather keep my first girlfriend.' He laughed.

'I will try to keep myself alive. I love you.' I smiled.

'I love you too.'

I walked out of my room to see that Alexis was the only one standing in Arceus' room now, because the others got over their fear and joined us. I walked over to her. "Hey." I said.

"Hi." She squeaked. She was the child of victini and so she had a pretty high pitched voice. "I know… You are deeming me a coward and selfish and all that." She said, hanging her head low.

"Actually, I am not." I said, taking her by surprise. "I am actually thinking you are smart. You are thinking this through instead of blindly following someone that talks smoothly and you are cutting your losses and knowing your limits. That isn't weakness."

"Oh… Well thanks." She smiled. "I am sorry I can't help. I know my father is counting on me and the whole world is too, but I am just not as brave as you. I am not strong either. All I can do is control fire."

"I know how you feel." I said, remembering how helpless I felt when I watched as they captured all my friends.

"You?" She asked in disbelief. "You just convinced over one hundred people to take up arms against a foreign enemy. How is that helpless?" She said in a serious manner.

"I am not helpless anymore. I had my eyes opened. You say you can 'just control fire'. Before I had my eyes open, I thought I could just transform into different pokemon and never use it as an advantage. I thought I was the daughter of one of the weakest pokemon until one man whispered words of incredible wisdom to me. None of our powers are useless. Fire is an amazing element. It can build up and it can als destroy. It can heal people by cauterization. It can harm others by its painful burns. It all determines how helpless you truly are by how you use your powers. We need every hand out there against the enemy to win back our parents. If you still want to stay behind, I honor that. But if you don't, I hope you can realize that you are NOT helpless. Far from it." I smiled as I saw her face change from one of sorrow into one of hope and eagerness.

"Thank you for that. You made me realize that I am not just some girl. I have the capabilities to change the world. With your words backing me, I will do just that." She said as she hugged me, careful of all my blades.

"Glad I could help." I said walking back to the main group. "Ok. We will find some stiff resistance as soon as I open those doors. There is already a group of Team Rage goons out there that want to stop us from accomplishing our mission. Are you ready to face them?" I shouted.

I was rewarded by a large uproar from them and I removed the psychic bars that were holding the gigantic doors shut. I opened them and they swung backwards, cracking the walls with the amount of force they swung open with. There were some Team Rage grunts by the door like I thought they would and some halfies were quick to turn into they legendary forms and dispatch them. I heard their screams of agony and I tried my hardest not to watch. "They are coming!" One screamed as he fled, only to be dragged up by two sons of Rayquaza an torn apart.

"Ok. They are gone." I said to the crowd that had aligned itself in a square. "This march is most likely going to take more than a few hours. We will all need to bed eary and sleep easy. The fight that will take place is NOT going to be as easy as just a group of grunts like we have seen here. Like I said before. I can't promise anyone that they will survive the week, but I do want to thank every single one of you for your support. Now lets go win back our world!" I screamed as they roared in approval again. "March!" I said and we began the long trek down the winding stairs that lead to Mount Coronet.


	8. Chapter 8: The Carnage of War

Chapter 8: The Carnage of War

* * *

"Alright. We are Here." I circled a point on a map. We were camped in the forest outside the headquarters of Team rage. We had been there for a few days to discuss battle plans and how we were going to finally save our parents. "We need to get to the building. Problem is, we have a shit ton of grunts blocking the way. They are all up front, every single one of them. We have to go through them if we want to get anyone inside the building. The outer structure isn't much, but it is made entirely of metal and we have no chance of tearing any openings into the ceiling or sides." I had met up with the legends and Dawn beforehand. I told them of our plans of attack, and I gave Dawn new clothes so she wouldn't be mistaken for an enemy.

"I think a frontal assault might be best." Ash said. He had tried to find us ever since he realized I was the one that fell out of the helicopter. He guessed about the headquarters of Team Rage to be in Sinnoh. Luckily he was right, and we met him on his way to Mount Coronet to when he was trying to find some answers.

"No… maybe we can distract the front by sending some of us for a frontal attack and then we can have two groups of maybe… twenty and have them flank the grunts, surrounding them." I said. Over the past few days we have been camped out in front of the headquarters, I began thinking of every possible point of attack and found that one to be the most dependable. "That would leave a force of sixty to attack the front. We shouldn't suffer much casualties because of our abilities, but they might run into the building." I said, pointing to various spots on the map that Rob drew for us. It took him a few passes on the back of Rick, Rayquaza's son, to finish the overhead drawing. He bugged me nonstop to help lately and so I teleported him here to quiet him a little.

"But what if they do? You are really the only one that knows your way around the building." Ash said, butting in again.

"It is rather simple. The first floor is segmented into three main sections, the main offices, such as the admin's offices, the meeting rooms, and the Boss' lounge. Then on the left and right are the rooms for members of the team. The ones the left are one through one hundred. The ones on the right are one hundred-one through one hundred ninety-nine." I explained how the compound was organized. "Here," I pointed with a pencil to a spot on the lower right side of the building. "is where our parents are being held. I will find an old friend of mine that ratted me out and force him to unlock the cages, or else he will feel the pointy end of my knives." I said. "All in favor of the plan?" I heard an accumulation of "I."s from everyone and I stabbed the storage hold with a knife. "Our main target. Wake everyone up. We attack at dawn." I said walking back to where I slept. I saw Rob sleeping peacefully and I kissed him to wake him up. "Hey, its about to start. I want you to do me a huge favor." I smiled.

"And what's that?" He asked with a smile at the way I woke him up.

"Let me take you home. If I know you will be fighting, I won't be able to focus and I will constantly worry if you are ok, and I might trip up and someone might capture me or worse. I want us both to be together after this, not one of us over the others grave." I said, desperately trying to get him to let me take him back to his room.

"But I want to see you and make sure you are ok throughout it." He said, trying to stay.

"Please… Do this for me. If you do I will never ask you to leave me again." I said. "If you want to see me, keep me close in your mind. Draw me a picture for when I get back, because I swear on Arceus' life I WILL come back and you will be the first one I go to." I smiled.

He let out a grunt. "Ugh… You win. Take me home." He said glumly. "I will miss you more than ever."

"And I, you." I said, kissing him one more time before teleporting only him onto his bed. I looked to the east and began seeing the first rays of day lighting up the sky. "Alright!" I said as the column of halfies presented themselves to me. "This fight is going to be long, difficult, and bloody. I hope to see all of your faces afterwards, but I know the chances of that are slim to none. Know this. Those who do not make it, I will be sure to have Arceus herself herald your passing into the book of history and you will not be forgotten. Are you ready to win our world back?" I yelled.

The group of halfies all yelled in agreement and even Giratina roared an eagle like shriek that put everyone on edge.

"Well then… Column A, go to the right. Column B, the left. You will wait until I give the signal to attack." I finished this statement and the halfies on the right and left saluted me, a habit they have fallen accustom to. "Alright. Middle column… CHARGE!" I said, pointing my sword in the direction of the grey uniformed team members. I formed a shield about 4 feet in diameter and ran at the head of them, which almost all of them turned into their legendary form. "For The Hall!" I screamed. I heard an echo a hundred times louder as all the pokemon repeated me, shaking the ground as they all stomped in their forms.

"They are coming!" Shouted a lookout for the Team Rage camp and they were quick to assume a battle ready stance. I was the first to hit any resistance. I tried my hardest to result it without any casualties on either side, but it became apparent it was impossible. The first person I came in contact with had jumped at me, reaching for my throat. I managed to hit him with my shield. "I am sorry." I whispered as I saw him lay on the ground bleeding. "Columns A and B! NOW!" I ordered as more pokemon flew out of the forest, letting lose attacks left and right.

"Retreat! Get into the building you worthless mongrels!" I heard a commander shout as I sliced a woman in a grey uniform in the chest as she tried to stab me with her own knife. Pretty soon I heard others shouting the same orders and the main bulk began dwindling into the building.

"Column A, go to the left section of the building. Column b, the right." I shouted. "Main group, with me. We will get our parents back one way or another!" I yelled, my voice getting sore. I was the first to walk inside. I was barraged by a mass amount of pokemon attacks and even with my shield, I was pushed back out the door. Most of them were hyper beams, so I ran in and began to attack trainers as the pokemon recharged. The rest of the halfies filed in and flew or charged up near me as I continued slicing left and right, not trying to cause death blows, but eventually it couldn't be stopped. Instead of debilitating enemies, I killed them. It put a bitter and sour taste in my mouth and eventually I couldn't take it. I ran behind ally lines as my stomach heaved. "I need to be stronger." I said, spitting out bile from my vomit. I pushed the idea out of my mind and focused back on the task at hand. I fought for what felt like an hour before I saw the hall that lead down to the storage room. "Ok! We need to get to the storage hold! Giratina! With me!" I said, catching the attention of the giant snake, who was busy crushing people with his giant body or teleporting them to unknown places.

"I am with you." He said in his deep voice and followed me down the corridors.

"Don't forget me!" Ash said, following close behind.

"Damn! Ambush!" I said as there was a hail of pokemon attacks as I rounded the corner. I managed to dodge them or block them on my shield, but Giratina didn't seem affected as they bounced off of him. He let out another shriek and I covered my ears again. I charged up to the nearest trainer, my shield covering most of my body. I threw a dart as it hit a man dead in the chest, causing another to shake in fear. I charged up and sliced at his waist, nearly getting sick again as my blade embedded it in bone. "At least they are getting clean deaths from me." I said as I looked over to Giratina, who was crushing humans and pokemon alike as they tried to defeat the massive serpent, and Ash, who had Pikachu zapping enemies left and right. Pikachu wasn't killing enemies, thankfully, but rather stunning them long enough to finish the fighting. We managed to finish off the last few pokemon and humans from the ambush and we approached the massive doors.

"Stop!" I heard a very familiar voice.

"Mike!" I said, charging after him. "I don't want to fight you." I said, tricking him by lowering my shield and putting away my sword. I teleported behind him and drew a knife as I put it around his throat. "Because I need you alive." I whispered into his ear. "Giratina?" I called him in my sweet voice.

"Yes Lady Jamie?" He said as he floated up to me and Mike.

"You see this floating killing machine? He can teleport you to a plane of existence that is only to torture people. Vile instruments thought up by him to extract information or just cause pain… I can, however, call him off from doing that. I just need you to do one little thing." I said. "Giratina, I need you to break open those large doors, I jammed the controls from the inside before I rallied all of you to The Hall." He complied and began to ram his serpentine body against the walls, making a frightful crash every time. "If you open the cages to all of the legendaries, I will stop him from killing you. You in turn, have to promise to not do anything harmful to us or he will send you to a living hell, got it?" I said.

"Ok… I will do it." He said desperately.

I frisked him to make sure he didn't have any weapons and when I finished, there was an even bigger crash as Giratina managed to break through the door, revealing all of the legendaries. I pushed Mike in at knife point. "Who missed me?" I asked as I walked into the storage room with Ash and Giratina. "Middle company, cover our backs." I said, making sure nobody would interrupt the liberation process.

"JAMIE!" I heard from a very excited Mew. "ASH!" She said, not as enthusiastically, which made me smile a little.

"Her first." I said pointing to my mom's spherical cage.

"Alright, alright." Mike said, pushing the knife away, only to have it moved right back the middle of his back. He pressed a few buttons on the cage and it slowly opened up large enough to free my mother.

"I am so glad you are here!" She said, attaching herself to my neck. "I missed you and I am so glad you are ok." She then released herself from my neck and attacked Ash, saying the same.

"Arceus next!" I ordered and he growled something under his breath, but complied.

"My my, you have exceeded my expectations Jamie." Arceus said.

I heard clashing behind me and realized another group of uniforms (I began calling the Team Rage members Uniforms) found us and were attacking the half legends. "Dawn, here." I said, throwing her a knife. "Keep him unlocking cages. Legends! Your children need your help in this fight. How about you show them what these ancient powers can do?!" I said, encouraging them.

They all roared and stomped as the ground shook. Dawn did like told and kept Mike unlocking cages as I rushed back to the entrance of the storage room to assist the fighting. Pretty soon there were stomping and I could see groudon coming from behind and I stood out of the way of the giant pokemon's rampage. I hacked through uniform after uniform all the while, dodging angry legendaries as they assisted in the fighting. Pretty soon Mike had all the legendaries freed and I was approached by Kyogre.

"I am… terribly sorry… I didn't recognize the warrior spirit within you. I hope you can forgive my rudeness over these past years." He said, fumbling over his apology.

"Accepted. Now I think Missy needs her father." I said, referring to his daughter who was busy drenching uniforms.

"Win us the fight Jamie!" He said as he floated to his daughter.

"Whats the word?" I asked as Darkrai approached me. I looked back at the other, smaller legendaries.

"The battle, are we winning? Also, the smaller legends are heading back to the hall, so they will be safe." He said. True to his word, Mew, Victini, Jirachi, and all of the other smaller pokemon along with Arceus and Ash teleported out of the storage room.

"I don't care, you are safe." I said, hugging the pokemon, despite his protests. "And I think so, why don't we go make sure of it?" I asked. I walked out of the storage room and was greeted by a group of uniforms, that were intent on ending the attack.

"There's the leader! Get her!" The one in command said. He didn't get to finish giving orders as I used my trick I did for Mike and teleported behind him. He wasn't able to say much afterwards due to the large gash in his throat. I then ducked behind my shield as Darkrai sent out a volley of nightmares.

"Throw them into the storage room." I said. He complied and threw them carelessly into the now empty storage room. I began to use my powers to pick up the cages and bend and break them into a makeshift prison door, which I sealed to the giant doorframe as a replacement for the one Giratina destroyed. "Ok… Nobody gets in, nobody gets out." I said, walking my way back into the commons, fighting a few groups of uniforms on the way.

"Alright! All halfs on me!" I ordered as my ragtag militia finished their fights and came to me. "ALRIGHT! I will need the leaders from B and C column. Jason and Alexis step forward." I said. Sure enough, Alexis, who had gained a massive amount of confidence from my speech earlier, stepped forward.

"Leader of C column reporting." She said, her expressions grim.

"What of B column?" I asked, hoping to get a response from Jason, but there was none. "Jason?" I asked. "Where is Jason?" I shouted.

"He is dead ma'am…" Albert said. He was a red haired boy and was the son of Latias. "He took a hyper beam to the head… He fell instantly."

"DAMN!" I said. "Darkrai?" I asked around for my best friend.

"Here." He said, floating out of the shadows.

"You two come with me, I plan on ending this." I said, walking my way towards the Admin's offices. There were surprisingly only a few guards between the main room and the Admin lounge. We approached the door and I saw we required a keycard. "I will be back." I said, voice dripping with venom as I teleported to the other side of the door. As soon as I stopped teleporting, I put up my psychic bubble and used my psychic powers to point 5 darts at people's necks. Two for each guard to my right and left, and one for each Admin. "You!" I said. "Which one of you are from Team Rocket?" I asked. Each admin nervously raised their hands, too afraid to speak. "Which threatened Ash Ketchum?" I asked in the same serious tone. Giovanni had put his hand down, obviously relaxed. Jesse and James still had their hands up and I sighed. "None of you deserve prison AGAIN." I said, pushing the knifes home with my mental powers. I went back to the door and opened it from the inside and Alexis and Darkrai gasped at the sight of the 5 laying dead before me. "Pay them no mind." I said. "We each need to press the button on the middle three desks at the same time." I said, moving to Giovanni's desk and pushing his button down. Alexis and Darkrai then pressed the buttons on Jesse and Jame's desk and I heard a door slide open behind me. I turned around to see Gary looking quite calm.

He began clapping and laughing. "Bravo, bravo. I honestly didn't think you would make it. You had me fooled at when you bled out." He said sitting at his desk. It wasn't for more than a split second, but I saw him flick his eyes towards the corners of his room and I immediately realized there was an ambush set for me. I drew my sword and began to approach him, giving him the benefit of the doubt.

"That was the point." I stopped just short of the door, causing Gary to scowl. "Guards of Gary Oak. Unless you wish to end up in the same boats as him, I suggest you throw your arms down in front of the doorway." I was rewarded as I saw two small machine guns clatter to the floor in front of the door. "Now get out." I said and two men fled the room, looking like they were about to wet themselves. I teleported behind Gary and held my sword up to his neck. "Now this is when I am supposed to kill you and save the world." I whispered into his ear.

"Now see, theres the problem." He said with a smile. "My friend won't like that." He said as he drew his pistol from a drawer in his desk and pointed it right behind him. He had managed to point it directly in front of me and I could even see the bullet lying in wait to fire. I quickly tried to dive out of the way, hoping I was fast enough to avoid the metal before it fired. The whole facility went silent at the sound of a gunshot that rang at the same time I cut his throat...

* * *

So there's a pretty sketchy ending. I know it is rather short for my tastes, but it is packed with action XD. I know there are a few slight mistakes here and there. Google docs screwed me over again and i lost over half of this chapter and i didn't have a backup anywhere, so i apologize if it seems like it skips around.


	9. Chapter 9: A Fitting End

Chapter 9: A Fitting End

* * *

I looked around and gave a small hysteric laugh. I felt bruised, battered, and I had a burn from the heat of the bullet that whizzed less than an inch from my face, but I was ALIVE. I felt the side of my face to find that he hadn't only burned me with the near death encounter, but effectively gave the left side of my head a hair cut. The weight of it all came crashing down on my at the realization that I killed today. I ended peoples lives. Families never to be had, deeds never to be done. I began to go into hysterics. "Tell…. Tell everyone The Boss is dead… And I will… speak at the hall in… an hour." I said trying to form coherent thought between all the emotions I was feeling. I couldn't take it anymore and I teleported to one place I know I could be calm at.

"Jamie! Are you ok? Your mind is everywhere right now." Rob said, catching me as I fell onto his bed.

I began to burst into tears. "I could feel them… the flesh and bones giving way… their lives ending…" I said, sobbing into his shoulder. "I killed them. Scores of people." I said, gaining better control over my thoughts.

"Come here.." He said, sitting down on his bed. He put me on his lap and I cried some more into his chest.

"They're gone… All gone." I moaned into his shirt.

He figured it better not to ask and he pulled me close, petting my head. "Shh…. Shh.. It's going to be all right." He said.

I managed to pull myself together after 40 minutes of nonstop crying. "I need to go talk." I croaked. "They want me to talk." I tried to say.

"Not with a voice like that." He said. "I will be your mouthpiece. Come on." He said

'Are you sure?' I asked over our mental link to save my voice.

"Positive." He smiled. I returned his smile and I teleported us both to the hall.

"The meeting room." I said, gaining better control over my voice. "No… Water." I said, making my way to the kitchen instead. I went to the sink and was surprised to see that Rob and I were the only ones in there. I got my water and my voice levelled out. "Much better." I said without croaking this time. "Now I need to go talk." I said, making my way to the meeting room. I realized that everyone had been in there, waiting for me to speak. "Wow." I said as I saw the seats of the meeting room filled to the brink.

"Jamie, you are called to speak before the entire Hall of Legends." Arceus smiled warmly. I stepped into the middle of the room and cleared my throat.

"We did it." I said in a small voice, my former grandeur gone. I saw one little pair of paws begin to clap to a steady rhythm. Mom started it with a smile and pretty soon, Darkrai followed suit. The clap had travelled across the whole room and I could feel it shaking the ground, trying to summon my speaking side. It worked and I cleared my throat again. "Well halfies. We did it!" I roared over the noise. It had caused all of them to clap and stomp until the ground was really shaking and I motioned for them to calm down so I may speak again. "It came at a terrible cost though. We lost many good people today. We can also say that many people found themselves along this venture. Many found they didn't like the idea of slaughtering, I know I did. I will be haunted by the poor souls that had their lives end by the point of my attacks and I hope like hell I am not the only one. We can work through it though. We just saved the world, I think this should be easier in comparison. I have to say one thing though. Today, we proved that us halfies are just as powerful as the originals." I said, causing another roar of applause to pass through the crowd. When they calmed down, I spoke again. "Mother. I ask of you to inscribe the names of those who fell in history. Please make sure those who fell will not be forgotten." I pleaded with Arceus, trying to keep my promise to those who died.

"Of course." She smiled. "I must make a few requests of you myself." She said, surprising all of us. "First of all, I must speak to you after all of this. Second, I am hereby granting you one PERSONAL wish. You must use it on yourself. I say personal, because any request you ask here on out for others shall be granted, so long as it doesn't have malicious purposes." She smiled. "Consider it payment for saving ALL of us from the clutches of evil humans AND saving the world."

Giratina was next to speak. "Lady Jamie. As my payment for leading a good fight and saving my world from destruction, you and your mate are always permitted into my realm. I shall also imbue you a personal item with which you may summon me at any given moment. I am eternally grateful." He said, speaking in his loud, deep voice.

"Wow… I don't know what to say." I said. The gift from Arceus took my by surprise, because I have one wish all to myself and infinite amounts of wishes for others. "I know what I want my wish to be." I said.

"What is that child?" Arceus asked.

"I would like a responsibility free day. No meetings, no world problems, nothing… I just need a day to relax and recover after everything I have been through." I said, feeling my hair, which was still lopsided. I quickly corrected it, making it all shoulder length again, and turned back to Arceus.

"Consider it a week of no responsibilities and no cares." She said, taking me by surprise. "Also, consider my first request pushed back to next friday." She smiled. "Now you may continue your speech." She said, motioning with her head for me to keep going.

"So people. The raid was good and we saved the world. What more could we want? I am incredibly thankful to all those who stood by me. Even some to the very end." I said, thinking about Jason, who would never see his mother again. I could feel tears leak down my face again and I put up a hand, motioning for a second and covering my face.

"No!" I heard a shout from the crowd. I saw Alexis stand up. "Don't be ashamed. Let your tears show. You have gone through the hell of fighting. You have earned the right to be proud of yourself. Let all your tears show for our fallen friends and allies." She said, way more confident of herself after the fight. I could see there were little rivers down her face too.

"She is right. Let us all take a few moments to mourn our fallen friends and children." I said, letting my own tears go as I leaned onto Rob, who gladly wrapped his arms around me as he whispered sweet words into my ear. I soon heard various wails of different legendaries who had their children taken from them in the fighting. "I am the cause of all their sorrows." I said between sobs. The realization had made me even more guilty and sad because everything can be traced back to me. After about five minutes of everyone crying, I turned around, tears still falling from my eyes. I turned to legend after legend, apologizing for their loss. I finally turned to Reshiram. "Reshiram. I am terribly sorry for your loss. I regret the loss of such a good friend and fellow half legendary." I said, bowing my head.

"He said he always knew he would go out fighting." She said, wiping her feathered face. "I think we can finally realize his last wish." She said, her voice levelling out. "He wanted to get rid of that ugly word. 'Half legendaries'. He always preferred to be called legendary. Without the label." She said, smiling at the thought of her son's dream.

"I couldn't agree more." I said looking down. "From hereon out I declare the children of legendaries no longer called 'Halfs'. I hereby proclaim us as guardians." I said, looking at Arceus, who nodded in approval.

"I couldn't think of a better name. You are all the guardians of the world and you acted such today. I hereby create a segment of the hall dedicated to the new order. Seeing as how you all followed her so readily, I am making Jamie here, the leader of the Guardians." She said, stomping her hoofed foot. I could see a new door make itself as Arceus created a new segment to The Hall. "Jamie. You will no longer find your room in the Hall of Legends. Instead, you have a much larger room, befitting a general of the Guardians." She said, causing one final roar of applause from the new Guardians.

"As new general, I am not ordering any of you that have fought today to fight again." I said. I turned to her, who nodded in approval. "Anyone who doesn't wish to be apart of the Guardians may return to their own section of the world." I sat there patiently as I received stares from everyone, nobody moving. "I take that as everyone is staying." I smiled. "Good job Guardians. Take your leave, you have earned it." I smiled as I walked to my brand new room. The Guardian Hall was structured similarly to the Hall of Legends, but only smaller. I pushed my door open and gasped. My swords have been displayed on the back wall. The other walls were taken up by valiant pictures of me fighting for the world, and in the middle of the whole room was a scrying table like one Arceus had. It was directly in front of my large bed made for two. There were small lamps that adorned pillars that split my room into thirds and small plants hung from each lamp. There was a fountain on each wall to my left and right and I smiled.

"Beautiful, no?" Arceus said, walking up behind me.

"It… It's amazing." I said.

"Well you will be happy to know that you won't have to fill that bed all on your own. I am hereby giving Rob the ability to teleport to and from the Hall He isn't a legendary, but he is a welcome addition, nonetheless. I have also removed the risk of him being poisoned by our drinks and food inside the hall."

I turned around, tearing up, this time from joy. "Thank you so much Mother." I said, hugging her leg. She began turning into her human form.

"No, thank you." She smiled. "You will be happy to know that the ability you used to summon up all of the hal- I mean Guardians, is now free for you to use in any form. Go on, try it." She said, letting me go.

I then searched for my new power within me. I thought of a piece of paper with "I love you." on it and then imagined it being teleported in front of Rob. It worked and a slip of yellow paper appeared by his feet.

"Sweet." Arceus said softly. "Now I imagine you both must be tired. Your week of freedom begins now, use it how you wish." She said, leaving my room.

"I am beyond tired." I said, laying down on my bed. "Fighting is tough." I said, already slipping into sleep as the bed comforted me. Rob laid down next to me and smiled.

"Thanks for keeping your promise." He said, kissing me.

"I am a pokemon of my word." I smiled as I drifted to sleep. It didn't last for long, because over and over again I kept dreaming I was in danger and had to cut my way through innocent people. I awoke shaking violently.

"Are you ok?" Rob asked. "You have been moving in your sleep. You haven't done that before." He sounded quite worried.

"No… It's the fight. I am having nightmares." I said.

"Here, go to sleep. I will push good images into your mind." He smiled.

I fell back asleep rather quickly and soon my nightmares began taking over again. This time though, Rob began walking towards me. He grabbed my arms, lowering them to my sides, and pulled me into a hug with a gentle kiss. When I opened my eyes from the kiss, we were sitting on the beach, looking at the sunset. I didn't have nightmares again and I slept peacefully for the next few hours. I awoke and I looked around, wishing my muscles didn't ache so much, temporarily forgetting where I was. It took me a minute, but I remembered all that had transpired before I fell asleep. No longer a halfy… I am a Guardian. The general of them to boot. I smiled at the thought.

"Morning miss general." Rob said sitting up.

"Morning." I croaked. I knew it… I had a pretty bad sore throat from all the yelling and talking I have done recently.

"You don't sound too good. Come on." He said, pulling my into The Hall kitchen. I was surprised because it was fully stocked, despite it being literally empty less than 6 hours ago. He went to the cupboards, looking for something.

'Looking for something?' I asked.

"Yes. Where does Arceus keep the tea?"

I opened a shelf slightly to his right with my powers and made a box of herbal tea float out. He went to another shelf and I could guess what he was searching for. 'Honey is right here.' I said over the link as I turned to my right and pulled out a bottle in the shape of a teddiursa. I held on to the bottle and walked up to Rob, trying to grab the tea. 'I can make it for myself.' I smiled and tried to reach for the box.

"I am aware, but I don't care either. You go sit down. You have a lazy week and am going to make sure you spend it being lazy." He smiled as he took the bottle of honey.

'Fine… But I won't like it.' I lied.

"Mhm… I am in your head, remember? You can't lie to me very well." He laughed as he began boiling some water.

In my boredom, I began looking around the kitchen and finally noticed what had been bugging me ever since I walked in here. 'She redecorated.' I said, noticing how the tables had moved and there was a new appliance at the back of the kitchen next to the fridge.

"Hmm? Who did?"

'Arceus did.' I said, curiously walking up to the new machine.

"I see you are awake." I heard Arceus say as she walked into the kitchen in her human form. She could see Rob was still struggling to get the water to boil, so she flicked her wrist in the pot's direction and the water instantly began to boil.

"What's… this?" I croaked.

"Hey, I told you to give your voice a rest." I heard Rob laugh from the stove.

'I do what I want. I don't need some human telling me what to do.' I joked, sticking out my tongue in his direction.

"He is right child, speak with your mind, lest I make your every thought appear above your head." She smiled. "Anyway, this is a new machine I have designed. It makes anything you want appear in this little alcove." She said, pointing to a small hollow spot in the machine.

"May I be the first to test it?" Rob asked, walking up to it. I could see he was carrying a steaming cup.

"Of course. Just say what you want." Arceus smiled.

"Sugar cubes." He said. The machine whirred and a bright light shone from the opening. When the light faded there were six little one inch cubed of sugar lying in the hollowing. "How many do you want?" He said, smiling at me.

'Two please.' I said, returning his kind smile. I looked past him to see a floating pink ball of fur. I gently pushed away the glass Rob was offering me and, much to my sore body's disapproval, ran up to hug my mom. "Mom…" I said, trying to keep my voice from breaking.

"Jamie." She said softly. "I am so glad you are ok." She said, hugging me tighter, causing my aching body to flare up again. I gave a small grunt and she loosened her grip. "I am not hurting you, am I?" She asked with a slightly worried look in her eye. I shook my head and she returned her grip, only lighter this time.

She let go and I was approached by Rob. "Here." He said, offering me the cup of honey tea. "It's-" He cut off as I took a sip, scalding my tongue. "-hot.." He laughed a little.

'Now you tell me.' I said, berating myself for not using my common sense. 'My body is being all sorts of abused.' I laughed.

"Speaking of such, what all happened earlier?" Rob said as he looked through my memories. He came on the one where I finished the fight. "You were almost shot?!" He exclaimed as the memory stopped right as I was looking down the barrel.

'Yes… I wasn't shot though, so thats all that matters.' I said as I took another cautious sip from the tea, not scalding myself this time.

"I guess so…" He walked closer to me, moving my hair to reveal the burn that I had from the heat of the bullet.

'I told you I am fine.' I smiled at him being overprotective. 'Sleep will make it all better.' I said, pushing him away gently. 'Speaking of which, that sounds like a really good idea again.' I sipped at my tea again and felt the soothing effect of the honey on my raw throat. I walked back to my room, but stopped as I walked through the center of Guardian Hall's meeting room. I didn't notice it before, but inscribed on the ground around me were the names of all of the Guardians that had fallen during the final fight with Team Rage. She kept her promise. Surprisingly, I kept mine as well. I lead us to victory, I showed our parents that being part human isn't a curse, I showed the world just what we can do. I smiled at all of these thoughts and walked into my room. I tested my abilities to send notes again.

* * *

"Dear Guardians,

I wish to thank you all one last time for your valiant effort today. The world wishes to thank you. I  
know the fighting was tough, so I am calling off all activities for the next week, due to my inability  
to speak. I might be getting a week off, but that doesn't mean I can't make the same for you.  
There will be no requirements to stay within the Guardian Hall, but I ask when the time does arise  
when we are needed, that we all be ready. Until then, stay safe.

Sincerely, Jamie."

* * *

I sat on my bed and used my powers to pull a table near me to set my glass of tea on as I laid my head back down on my pillow. I tried to find the extent of my abilities over the Guardian order and I focussed on all of the guardians I could. I began to sense what they were feeling, saying, and hearing, almost as if I was them. Many of them were still reading the letter I had sent out and I smiled. This must be what Arceus feels like. I thought to myself. My thoughts were intruded by an important topic that made me sit up abruptly. 'Rob?' I asked him. He was still talking with Arceus and the others as I got his attention. 'Rob, it's important.' I said again, getting his full attention.

'What?' He asked, not unkindly.

'What will your parents think? You will be living here now and they might start to worry, if they hadn't already.'

I could sense the agreement in his mind. 'You are right.. I want to live with you in here, but I am not sure if Mom will let me. Hell, she doesn't even want me having sex. Not that it will bother me when you.. and… I.' He cut off and I could feel his face begin to flush. 'If.. if, I mean. But the point I am trying to make is that we might have to tell her what you really are.'

'You are right… I think we should do that now.' I said, getting up off of my bed. 'Come here and I will transport us.' I said, already walking to the Hall of Legends to meet him halfway.

"Hey there." He smiled as he saw me turn the corner. "Alright… Lets get this over with." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I teleported us in front of his house and when we finished Rob went through the door, puling me along by my hand. "Mom! I am home." He announced.

"Robert Green! You are in big trouble young man." She said, walking out of the kitchen. "You left for over 3 hours without so much as a goodbye." She said, scowling. Her face became more gentle when she saw me. "Hi Jamie. How are you dear?"

I tapped Rob on the arm. 'Tell her I can't talk please.' I rubbed my throat so his mom wouldn't get suspicious yet.

"Oh, she can't talk. She has a really bad sore throat." Rob said as I emphasized his statement with a nod.

"You poor thing. Here, let me make you some tea." The older woman smiled.

I shook my head in protest because I still had the glass Rob made me on the table next to my bed in the Guardian Hall. Well now I know where Rob gets his protectiveness from. I thought with a small giggle.

"I already did mom." 'I am nowhere near as protective as my mom, thank you very much.' Rob said over our link and I laughed.

"Well I guess I can't ground you for taking care of your nice little lady friend." She said getting less angry. "But I have just the thing." She said, holding up her finger. She went back to the kitchen and came back with a handful of peppermints. "Here you are darling, take as many as you need. Just slip one on your tongue and let it melt away, you will feel better in no time."

I did as I was ordered and smiled at the irony. I am a general of a military for the gods and here I am taking orders from a middle aged lady. I smiled at the thought and Rob found it much more amusing as he let out a small burst of laughter. "Oops." He said. "Umm… Funny joke." He lied. "Anyway, mom…. I didn't come here so you could play nurse to Jamie. I am pretty sure she is enjoying it, but it isn't why we came." He said, taking on a more serious tone.

"Well then why did you come?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Jamie.. She wants me to move in with her." He said nervously. I nodded in approval to emphasize his statement again.

"Absolutely not." She said almost immediately. "You are nineteen for crying out loud. I don't think you living with some girl is going to be very easy either. Women need space and I have seen Jame's house. It isn't very big. No offence to you either Jamie, but I don't know if I can trust you. I only learned you existed a few weeks ago."

I looked at Rob, who gave me a questioning glance. 'I think we have to.' I said. I could see in his mind as he thought about telling her my true identity.

"Mom… Jame's doesn't exist… Well as of right now at least." He said, gaining a confused look  
from his mother.

"What do you mean 'doesn't exist'? I saw you grow up with that boy. How can he not exist?"

I took the situation into my own hands and began turning into James. "I am.." I didn't get to finish croaking what I was, because Rob covered my mouth with his hands. I looked away from his bewildered mother and punched him in the arm.

"James, or Jamie. They are two heads of the same coin, so to speak. This… person is a mew." He finished for me.

"A-a MEW?!" His mother exclaimed. "You mean that same mew that healed you when you were about to die?"

I answered her with a nod and changed back into Jamie, leaning on Rob. I licked his hand to get it off of my face. "Ew…" He said, wiping his hands on my hoodie.

"Not… cool." I croaked with a smile.

"Neither is you licking me." He laughed. "Now stop talking."

"Rob!" His mother said quickly. "You never order a lady around. You ask nicely." She said as I stuck out my tongue at him. "So… If Jamie is James… and James is a mew… A mew saved your life.. So you are... Mew?" She asked.

I gave a slight nod.

"I guess she can be trusted.." She said, trying to put the puzzle together in her mind.

"Thank you mom." He said, hugging her.

"If you don't mind me asking… Where will you two live exactly?"

'Wait up.' I told Rob as I was about to send Arceus a note, asking for permission to divulge our home. Instead, a note appeared right in front of me, already answering my question.

* * *

"Dear Jamie,

I do not wish for you to divulge the exact location of the entrance to The Hall, but your  
whereabouts may be disclosed as long as they are sworn to secrecy.

Arceus."

* * *

"Where'd that piece of paper come from?" Rob's mom asked.

I pointed upwards. I could still see confusion on her face, so I slapped Rob's arm to get his attention and pointed upwards again. "Oh. Arceus sent it to her." He explained. "Hey, what's it say?" He asked and I showed him the note. "Alright. As an answer to your question, I will be staying in a palace above the clouds, living with the rest of the legendary pokemon." He said.

His mother burst into laughter. She stopped in a minute to see that we both had serious expressions on. "You are kidding. Tell me you are kidding." She said.

I shook my head. 'Ask your mother if I may do something to her. It won't hurt her. I am going to show her memories of The Hall.' I said to Rob.

"Mom… Jamie is about to show you proof of everything we just said. She wants your permission to do so first."

"Of course dear. Go ahead, It will take a lot of convincing though."

I snaked my way into her mind and began showing her memories of the times I walked around in the marble palace. 'Know that these images I show you are real. I can promise you that no harm will come to him of you allow me to take him to these halls.' I said mentally as she staggered, as if she was hit.

"W-was that you in my head?" She asked in disbelief. I smiled and gave a nod. "So if you really are a mew… Prove it. I know they are psychic. Make something float." I gave a small frown and pulled out a peppermint she had given me. Using my powers I made it float around in circles around her head, getting a small laugh out of it. "Ok, ok. You have my vote. But I am not the only parent Rob has. Frank! Come here."

Rob's dad walked out of the living room and smiled at us. "Whatcha need?" He asked his wife.

"Rob wants to move in with Jamie. I think it's ok, what about you?" She asked.

His response had shocked us both. "Sure. Why the hell not? You are ok with it. If they managed to sell you, I would have agreed long ago." He laughed.

I ran up and hugged both of them and smiled. It didn't last long, because I went to grab Rob. "Wait! You forgot to tell him she's-" He cut off because I went over to him and teleported back to our room, high above our bed. "SHIT!" He yelled when he realized we were freefalling from 10 feet. We landed on our bed with a "Thwump." I laughed the best I could with my throat being sore. "Yea… Not something I was expecting." He said as he stood up.

'You know… Now that we live together.' I said as I crawled over on his chest. 'How do you feel about doing a few...favors for the new General.' I smiled as his face turned red.

"No… Maybe some other time. We have company." I looked to our door and saw Arceus standing in her human form with a travelling bag over her shoulder. I quickly got off of him and composed myself.

"I know I said I would give you a week of rest, but this is something I feel I have to do now or it will never get done." She said approaching my bed. "I don't know if you realized it, but when I was down on earth in their prison, it had been the first time I was on earth in over two centuries. While down there I was thinking very hard about a problem I was having for a while now. I haven't seen the world directly for longer than anyone down there has been alive and I want to do so again, without responsibilities. I thought about everyone in the world to be a suitable replacement, but when you burst through that door with Giratina, I realized… You will do just fine." She ended with a smile.

'You want me to be God?!' I asked in disbelief. 'I don't know if I can handle the responsibilities… I-I am still a teenager after all.' I said, my mind panicking.

"At ease child. It will only be for about a year. I created the world so it runs itself, with very little maintenance. You will do fine." She said, encouraging me. "And besides, you also said you couldn't rescue us all. Look at where we are and who the victor was. I have no doubt that you will do just fine in my shoes." She said with a smile.

'I… I accept then.' I said. I could see Arceus' face beam with joy as a strange new sensation came over me. My back was being lifted and I could feel something levitating behind me. I turned around to see Arceus' massive golden wheel that she kept around her waist, lying behind me, pushing the mattress out from beneath my back.

"You can make that disappear." She smiled.

I focussed on making it go away, and soon, it followed my commands. 'Thank you mother. This gift is incredible.'

"But it comes with heavy responsibilities. I will always be within reach of you, so don't hesitate to drop me a letter every now and then if you need help." She smiled. "Oh… I will just leave this on the doorknob." She said, teleporting a sock into her hand. "I will be leaving now. Have fun." She said, shutting our door as I gave Rob a seductive grin.

* * *

Ok XD last chapter of Desperation of One. The second of this trilogy will be posted most likely next monday or this friday... depends on how i feel. It will be titled "Life As God" As we see the struggled Jamie had to cope with as she tries to figure out the inner workings of he world for a year. All reviews appreciated X). Bofore i forget to put it elsewhere, i am thinking about touching up on some of my old stories, because i have read through them a few times and i didnt like all the flaws i made, so be on the look out for that X3


End file.
